Blog użytkownika:Furia./Without you.
Wszystkiego najlepszego Wiki (Waciax) ! ♥ Ten blog dedykowany jest właśnie jej z okazji jej dzisiejszych (25.01) urodzin! Troszkę info: *Czkawka, Astrid, Heathera, Sączysmark, Śledzik i bliźniaki mają 18 lat, *Akcja dzieje się w naszych czasach, *Oczywiście, że będzie Hiccstrid ♥ , bo: Wiki ich kocha - tak jak ja zresztą ;) i ja nie lubię opowiadań bez Hiccstrd. *Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS2 (twarze) *Czkawka ma obie nogi :p *Będę wrzucać całe rozdziały. *To chyba tyle. :p *Zależy mi na czytelnikach! :D Prolog 'Perspektywa Astrid ' - Oto nasza nowa uczennica, Astrid Hofferson. - przedstawił mnie mój nowy wychowawca nowej klasie w nowej szkole. Tak, wszystko nowe. No cóż poradzić, gdy co kilka lat przeprowadzasz się do różnych miast, bo takie zachcianki mają twoi rodzice. Przez to nie mam przyjaciół, bo opłaca się przywiązywać do nowego miejsca, gdy za kilka miesięcy, góra dwa lata się przeprowadzisz? Takie jest już moje życie i nic raczej jego nie zmieni. Stoję właśnie obok pana Mathsa, ze spuszczoną głową, a w rękach trzymam moje książki, które przyciskam do siebie. Przez te przeprowadzki stałam się nieśmiała i małomówna, nie potrafię się przed kimś otworzyć i szczerze porozmawiać, wyżalić się. W domu siedzę całymi dniami w książkach, albo zajmuję się moją papugą - Wichurą. Postanowiłam przełamać się i podnieść głowę, co równoznaczne było z pokazaniem wszystkim swojej twarzy, która nie wyraża innych uczuć, niż strach i niepewność. Przeleciałam szybko wzrokiem po twarzach uczniów siedzących w klasie. Moją uwagę przykuł chłopak siedzący w ostatniej ławce środkowego rzędu. Miał brązowe włosy i duże, zielone oczy, które patrzyły się na mnie z zainteresowaniem. Szybko odwróciłam wzrok spuszczając przy tym głowę. - Astrid. - gdy usłyszałam swoje imię szybko podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam się na mojego wychowawcę. - Siądź z Heatherą. - wskazał na dziewczynę o oliwkowych oczach i kruczoczarnych włosach. Nieśmiało wykonałam polecenie i w ciszy usiadłam obok wskazanej przez nauczyciela dziewczyny. Rozdział I 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Reszta lekcji nie była jakaś wyjątkowa, w końcu to godzina z wychowawcą. Całe 45 minut przyglądałem się tej nowej uczennicy, blondynce o niebieskich oczach i imieniu Astrid. Wydaje się być spoko, ale wygląda na nieśmiałą. - Czkawka. - szturchnął mnie w bok Sączysmark. Podniosłem na niego pytające spojrzenie, jednocześnie poprawiając się przy tym na krzesełku. Drewniane oparcie powoli zaczynało wbijać mi się w plecy. - Pan Maths chce twój zeszyt do matmy. - wyszczerzyłem oczy. - Nie mam. - powiedziałem głośno, zwracając się do wychowawcy. - Jak to nie masz? - oburzył się. - No zapomniałem. - skrzyżowałam ręce. - Znowu? - załamał ręce nauczyciel. Wzruszyłem ramionami. Dał mi spokój. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy momentalnie poderwali się na nogi. Chwyciłem swój plecak i zarzuciłem go na plecy, po czym udałem się do wyjścia. Teraz mam W-F. Eh... Dziś wstąpił we mnie leń i nie mam ochoty grać w nogę... co innego gdyby był kosz. No, ale trzeba... Ale zanim pójdę do szatni się przebrać, wyjdę na dwór z moją paczką, czyli z Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem, Śledzikiem, Szpadką i Heatherą. Ciekaw jestem czy Astrid przejdzie z Heatherą, przez całą lekcję rozmawiały, przez co ta nowa trochę się rozluźniła. Heath ma trochę później przyjść. Razem ze Smarkiem, Śledzikiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką idziemy przez korytarz. Wszyscy schodzą nam z drogi, w końcu idą najfajniejsze osoby w całej szkole. Każda dziewczyna, gdy mnie widzi wzdycha, co bardzo mi schlebia, ale czasem to denerwuje. Wszyscy uważają mnie za najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Wyszliśmy na dwór, a do naszych uszu wpadło szczekanie. - O nie... - szepnąłem i zeskoczyłem ze schodów, a zza rogu wyłonił się czarny owczarek niemiecki o zielonych oczach. - Szczerbatek, co ty tu robisz?! Miałeś siedzieć w domu! - kucnąłem przed nim, domagał się głaskania. Wywróciłem oczami i podrapałem go za uchem. - A teraz do domu, już! - wstałem i wskazałem kierunek, w którym znajduje się mój dom. Pies podkulił ogon, a po chwili już go nie było. Pokręciłem głową i odwróciłem się w stronę przyjaciół, których już nie było. - Nie powinieneś iść się przebierać? Za pięć minut masz lekcję. - powiedziała Heathera, krzyżując ręce na piersi. - Chłopaki już poszli. Nie odezwałem się, zacząłem biec w stronę szatni. Biegłem przez korytarz. Nagle na kogoś wpadłem. - Przepraszam. - podniosłem się i pomogłem zrobić to samo osobie potrąconej przeze mnie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że to Astrid. - Naprawdę, przepraszam. - powiedziałem, a po chwili mnie nie było. Wpadłem do szatni, rzucając przy tym plecak w kąt. Szybko się przebrałem... Zdążyłem sekundę przed dzwonkiem.... 'Perspektywa Astrid' Nadal stałam na środku korytarza i patrzyłam się w stronę, w którą pobiegł ten chłopak. Wszystkie osoby mijały mnie, zmierzając do swoich klas. Nie słyszałam dzwonka, nie docierało do mnie nic innego jak tylko stłumione głosy uczniów, gdy poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, która wyrwała mnie z transu. - As, mamy teraz okienko. Idziemy zobaczyć jak grają chłopaki? - odwróciłam się w stronę czarnowłosej dziewczyny. Kiwnęłam głową. Chłopaki z mojej klasy mają W-F, a dziewczyny okienko. Już mi się podobają te poniedziałki. Poprawiłam swoją czerwoną skórzaną torbę z Pumy i poszłyśmy. Weszłyśmy na salę gimnastyczną i usiadłyśmy na trybunach ciągnących się przez całą długość hali. Patrzyłam się na chłopaków jak grają. - To jest Sączysmark. - odpowiedziała na moje pytanie Heath i wskazała na czarnowłosego chłopaka stojącego na bramce. - To Mieczyk. - wskazała na blondyna o długich włosach. - A to Śledzik. - tym razem wskazała na otyłego blondyna. - A ten? - wskazałam na chłopaka biegnącego z piłką do bramki. Strzelił gola. To on mnie potrącił na korytarzu. - To jest Czkawka. Największe ciacho w szkole. - uśmiechnęła się. - Podoba Ci się on? - spojrzałam na Heatherę. - On podoba się każdej dziewczynie. - westchnęła. - Ale mam marne szanse. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. A tobie? - Nie znam go, nie rozmawialiśmy. Wpadł na mnie na korytarzu i to właściwie tyle go widziałam. No, jeszcze na lekcji. - wzruszyłam ramionami i zerknęłam na Czkawkę. Patrzył się na mnie, a gdy zobaczył, że też się na niego patrzę uśmiechnął się. Odwzajemniłam gest, choć tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam co robię. - Aha... - uśmiechnęła się Heathera patrząc na mnie podejrzliwie. - No co? - zdziwiłam się odwracając wzrok od Czkawki. - A nic nic. - uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Resztę lekcji siedziałyśmy w ciszy. Drużyna Czkawki wygrała. Jeszcze tylko kilka godzin lekcyjnych i koniec szkoły na dziś. - Z kim siedzisz na biologii? - zapytałam Heatherę, gdy już doszłyśmy pod odpowiedzią salę. - Ze Szpadką. - Aha. - powiedziałam cicho. Resztę przerwy przesiedziałyśmy w ciszy. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Do sali weszłam jako ostatnia, wszyscy już usiedli na swoich miejscach, a ja stałam przy drzwiach szukając wolnego dla siebie... I znalazłam... Obok Czkawki. Uśmiechnął się. Przeszłam w ciszy przez klasę i usiadłam obok niego. Wyciągnęłam podręcznik i zeszyt z torby. Wzięłam ołówek i zaczęłam rysować coś na końcu zeszytu przez co się wyłączyłam. Nie wiedziałam o czym jest lekcja. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Co robię? Siedzę opierając głowę na ręce i przyglądam się najładniejszej dziewczynie w szkole, która rysuje coś w zeszycie. Znam wszystkie dziewczyny ze wszystkich klas i żadna nie dorasta Astrid do pięt. Nie znam jej, ale podoba mi się. Trzeba znaleźć wspólny język... Zadzwonił dzwonek. I potem kolejna lekcja... I ostatnia... Po usłyszeniu ostatniego dzwonka wszyscy wstaliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi. Astrid zmierzała w stronę autobusu, gdy ją zatrzymałem. - Astrid, chcesz... Mogę Cię podrzucić do domu. - uśmiechnąłem się. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Czkawka... Proponuje mi podwózkę do domu? Co mam zrobić? Raczej mu nie odmówię... Boje się na niego spojrzeć... Ale chciałabym sobie przypomnieć to jak wygląda. - To jak? - otrząsnęłam się. Nieśmiało podniosłam wzrok do góry. On tak słodko się uśmiecha. - Jasne... - powiedziałam cicho. - Chodź. - ruszyłam za nim. Otworzył mi drzwi do rudego Forda Mondeo, drzwi do pasażera kierowcy. Wsiadłam. Zamknął drzwi i wsiadł z drugiej strony. Włożył kluczyk do stacyjki. - Gdzie mieszkasz? - spytał. - Ulica Borka 50. - położyłam sobie torbę na kolanach. Resztę drogi przejechaliśmy w ciszy. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Ten... - podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. Nie wiem jak o to zapytać... - Dasz mi swój numer? - a tam! Prosto z mostu, najlepiej! Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie, po czym lekko się uśmiechnęła. Wyrwała kawałek kartki z zeszytu, wyjęła długopis i zaczęła pisać. - Proszę. - podała mi karteczkę z numerem. - Dzięki za podwiezienie. - powiedziała wysiadając z samochodu. - Nie ma sprawy. - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - Do zobaczenia jutro. - powiedziałem. Zamknęła drzwi i poszła do swojego domu, a ja pojechałem do swojego. Zaparkowałem samochód w garażu, zabrałem plecak z tylnego siedzenia i poszedłem do domu. Jak zwykle Szczerbatek powitał mnie swoim radosnym szczekaniem. Podrapałem go po brzuchu. Jak zwykle rodziców o tej godzinie jeszcze nie ma. Poszedłem do swojego pokoju na górę, rzuciłem plecak na łóżko, po czym wróciłem na dół do kuchni zrobić sobie kanapkę. Wlałem Szczerbkowi jeszcze świeżej wody do miski i znów poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Wziąłem gitarę i usiadłem wygodnie na łóżku zaczynając grać. W wolnym czasie często gram na gitarze, rysuję coś, gram w kosza z tyłu domu, sam albo z przyjaciółmi, albo się z nimi spotykam. Rzadko kiedy gram na kompie. Wolę spędzać czas na świeżym powietrzu. A skoro mowa o koszu to w szkole mamy drużynę koszykarską. A zgadnijcie kto jest kapitanem. Tak, ja. Wszyscy mówią, że jestem najlepszy, a to chyba jest prawdą, skoro wszyscy z drużyny jednogłośnie na mnie zagłosowali. Mamy specjalne zajęcia, na których gramy tylko w kosza, bo na zwykłym W-F'ie gramy we wszystko, a w kwietniu mamy Mistrzostwa. Trzeba już zacząć trenować. Usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Schowałem gitarę, nikt nie wie, że gram i niech na razie tak zostanie. Zbiegłem po schodach. Z kuchni wybiegł Szczerbatek i zaczął skakać po drzwiach. - Szczerbo, siad. - spojrzałem na psa, a on na mnie. Usiadł, a ja mogłem otworzyć drzwi. - Czkawka! Gramy w kosza? - krzyknął Mieczyk, a zza niego wyłonił się Sączysmark, Szpadka i Heathera. Uśmiechnąłem się. - Ale dziewczyny dadzą radę zagrać? - zaśmiałem się, a one zmierzyły mnie wzrokiem. - Hah, tylko żartowałem. - uśmiechnąłem się. Zabrałem piłkę i wyszedłem z domu, a za mną wybiegł mój pies. Graliśmy z tyłu za moim domem, gdy zobaczyłem As, jak idzie chodnikiem. - Astrid idzie. Zawołamy ją? - odwróciłem się do przyjaciół. - A po ci Ci tu ona? - wrzasnęła Szpadka. - Zazdrosna...? - uśmiechnęła się chytrze Heath. - Nie. - Szpadka stanęła szybko na baczność. - Tylko po co nam ona jest tu potrzebna? - Jest nowa, nie zna praktycznie nikogo. Pomóżmy jej się może tu zadomowić, co? - powiedziałem. - Wołamy ją? - spojrzałem po twarzach przyjaciół. Kiwnęli głowami. Podbiegłem do ulicy. - Hej, Astrid. - dziewczyna odwróciła się w moją stronę. - Chcesz wpaść? Zagramy w kosza. - wskazałem na podwórko. Blondynka spojrzała w tamtą stronę. - Jest Heathera? - spytała cicho. Kiwnąłem głową. - Mogę iść... - To chodź. - uśmiechnąłem się i zacząłem iść w stronę, z której przyszedłem, a Astrid nieśmiało podążyła za mną. - Cześć! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem. - Hej. - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się, wszyscy, łączne ze mną odwzajemnili jej szczerym uśmiechem, znaczy.. Nie wszyscy. Szpadka w ogóle się nie uśmiechnęła. Patrzyła na mnie wrednym spojrzeniem jakby przeszkadzało jej to, że zaprosiłem tu Astrid. - Grasz w kosza? - zapytałem As kozłując piłką. - Grałam kiedyś... - zamyśliła się. - Łap. - rzuciłem jej piłkę, którą zręcznie złapała, po czym rzuciła w kosz, a stała od niego jakieś trzy metry dalej. - Kiedy ostatnio grałaś? - odwróciłem się z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. - A... Kilka lat temu. - westchnęła. - Nie Nie chcę wracać do tamtego czasu. - Nikt Cię nie zmusza. - uśmiechnąłem się, wzruszając ramionami. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Szpadka co jakiś czas mierzy mnie wzrokiem. Jestem ciekawa dlaczego? Reszta przyjaciół Czkawki jest dla mnie miła, łącznie z nim. A gdy z Czkawką rozmawiam ona posyła mi mordercze spojrzenia. Szczerze.. to się jej trochę boję. Nie znam jej więc skąd mam wiedzieć na co ją stać? Ale ciekawi mnie to dlaczego akurat, gdy rozmawiam z Czkawką... Czyżby podobał się jej? Ah, nie wykluczone... ale przyznam, że jest przystojny... wow, Astrid, ale odkrycie... Możliwe, że mi też on się podoba? Boże.... czy ja muszę mieć takie zrąbane życie? Nigdy nic mi się w życiu nie udaje, a już pierwszego dnia w nowym mieście jedna osoba mnie nie lubi. No cóż... nie każdy musi mnie lubić, ale miło by było gdyby pięć osób mnie polubiło... eh... lubi mnie tylko czwórka. Tak, w poprzednich szkołach nikt mnie nie lubił. Takie już moje życie... Rozdział II 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Nagle słońce i błękitne niebo przykryły czarne chmury, zerwał się silny wiatr, a z nieba zaczęły lecieć krople deszczu. Nigdy nie da się przewidzieć tej jesiennej pogody... A ten październikowy dzień mógł być taki ładny... - Do środka, już! - "zagoniłem" przyjaciół do domu. Wszyscy wbiegli po schodach i po chwili znaleźli się w środku z trochę mokrymi włosami. Ja zostałem chwilę na dworze, rozglądając się za psem- Szczerbatek! - zagwizdałem, a zza krzaków wyskoczył owczarek. Wbiegł do domu, po czym otrzepał się z wody, ochlapując przy tym wszystkich. Widocznie buszował przy stawiku, bo nie pada jeszcze tak mocno. - Jaki słodki... - uśmiechnęła się Astrid kucając obok mojego psa i biorąc w dłonie jego mokry łeb. - Jak się wabi? - spojrzała na mnie. - Szczerbatek. - odwzajemniłem uśmiech, patrząc na nią. - Nietypowe imię. - Jest u mnie od szczeniaka. A jak każdy szczeniak nie miał jeszcze zębów, więc takie imię mu pasowało... Teraz już mniej. - podrapałem się z tyłu głowy. - Ja też mam pupila. - pogłaskała Szczerbatka. - Papugę. - Fascynujące... - mruknęła cicho Szpadka, pewnie chciała żeby nikt tego nie usłyszał... Usłyszałem. - Coś Ci nie pasuje? - odwróciłem się w jej stronę. Posłała mi złe spojrzenie. Nie odezwała się. - A jak się nazywa? - zwróciłem się do Astrid. Chciałem żeby się rozluźniła, a jak widać temat zwierząt to załatwia. - Wichura. - na tym temat się zakończył. Na dworze rozpadało się na dobre. Krople dudniły o blachy i szyby okien. Zacząłem się zastanawiać co zrobić. - Chodźcie. - machnąłem ręką i zacząłem biec po schodach do swojego pokoju. Szczerbatek zaczął za mną biec jako pierwszy, potem reszta. Przyjaciele weszli i usiedli na moim łóżku, a ja zacząłem czegoś szukać. - Czego szukasz? - zaczął Smark. - Filmu. - rzuciłem na niego szybkie spojrzenie, po czym wróciłem do czynności. Przejechałem palcem po pudełkach z płytami stojącymi na półce. - Co powiecie na Hobbita? Albo Igrzyska Śmierci - odwróciłem się do przyjaciół. Uśmiechnąłem się na widok Szczerbatka lecącego pół na nogach As i pół na moim łóżku. Dziewczyna głaskała owczarka po grzbiecie. - Ja wolę Igrzyska. - wzruszyła ramionami Astrid. Zgodzili się z nią Mieczyk, Smark i Heath. Szpadka była innego zdania. - W sumie ja też wolę Igrzyska Śmierci. - uśmiechnąłem się wyciągając płytę i wkładając ją do DVD. - Czkawka, gdzie są twoi rodzice? - zapytał Mieczyk. - Dziś pracują do dziewiętnastej, a potem mają jakieś spotkania i wrócą około dwudziestej trzeciej. - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Ja idę zrobić popcorn. - powiedziałem, gdy film się zaczął. Spojrzałem na zegarek wiszący na ścianie w kuchni. Osiemnasta... A tam, mamy sporo czasu. Zrobiłem popcorn i przesypałem go do dużej misy. Zaniosłem im na górę, podałem go Mieczykowi, który dopadł mnie już przy drzwiach, po czym porwał go i wskoczył na łóżko rozsypując go trochę. Podszedłem do szafki. - Nie oglądasz z nami? - zapytała Heathera, a wszystkie oczy, łącznie z oczami Szczerbatka spojrzały się na mnie. - Idę się przebrać. - wyciągnąłem szary T-shirt i luźne, dresowe spodnie, po czym udałem się do łazienki. Po chwili wróciłem i też chciałem sobie klapnąć na łóżku, ale nie było miejsca. Westchnąłem i wysunąłem z kąta pokoju pufę wypełnioną kuleczkami. Padłem na nią i zacząłem oglądać film. Wypiliśmy kilka butelek coli, zjedliśmy cały popcorn, ganiałem Szczerbatka, któremu się zaczęło nudzić i jakimś cudem otworzył sobie moją szafę, z której zaczął wyciągać moje ubrania i biegał z nimi po domu w pysku. Po kilku minutach udało mi się odzyskać ubrania. - No naprawdę? - załamałem ręce patrząc na psa.- Musiałeś akurat moje ULUBIONE spodnie tak wyślinić? - westchnąłem i poszedłem wrzucić obślinione ubrania do prania. Zaczęło się robić późno... dwudziesta druga! Za godzinę wrócą rodzice, a ja muszę jeszcze w domu posprzątać. - Nie żeby coś, że was wyganiam... ale za godzinę wracają moi rodzice. Odwiozę was do domów. - wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zmęczonymi oczami i chętnie podnieśli się z łóżka gotowi do wyjścia. Po chwili siedzieliśmy już wszyscy w samochodzie. Astrid siadła na siedzeniu obok kierowcy, a reszta jakoś zmieściła się z tyłu. Zanim ruszyliśmy, zobaczyliśmy Szczerbatka wyglądającego przez okno w salonie, zaczął szczekać, gdy odpaliłem auto. Najpierw odwiozłem kłócących się bliźniaków, potem Sączysmarka, Heatherę, a ostatnią Astrid. - Przyjechać po ciebie rano? - spytałem nie patrząc na nią. Dopiero, gdy zobaczyłem kątem oka, że ona na mnie patrzy, postanowiłem zrobić to samo. Nie odzywała się, widocznie się zastanawia. - Jak chcesz. - wzruszyła ramionami. - To o której? - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - O siódmej. - odwzajemniła gest i wysiadła z samochodu. - A.. i dzięki. - A za co? - spytałem unosząc jedną brew. - No... za to, że mnie do sobie zaprosiłeś... I za to, że mnie podwiozłeś. - gdy to mówiła patrzyła się na ziemię, dopiero potem na mnie się spojrzała. - Nie ma sprawy. - uśmiechnąłem się. - To do jutra. - Pa. - zamknęła drzwi, a ja ruszyłem do domu. Trzeba posprzątać, chociaż Szczerbatek na pewno zjadł wysypany na ziemię popcorn. 'Perspektywa Astrid' To teraz czeka mnie kazanie... Rodzice zasypią mnie pytaniami... - Gdzie byłaś? - spytała mama wychodząc z kuchni. Mówiłam... - U kolegi i jego przyjaciół. Zaprosili mnie do gry w kosza, a potem, gdy się rozpadało poszliśmy oglądać film. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Mogę wiedzieć jak się nazywa? - mamo, serio? Musisz wszytko wiedzieć...? - Czkawka Haddock. - powiedziałam z udawaną obojętnością. Nie umiem kłamać, błagam mamo... nie wyłap kłamstwa... Znaczy... Co do imienia i nazwiska nie skłamałam... Tylko co do mojego tonu... Nie ważne. Rozdział III 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Eh... - westchnąłem jeszcze pół śpiąco, szukając po omacku budzika na mojej szafce nocnej. W końcu go znalazłem i wyłączyłem. Usiadłem na brzegu łóżka ziewając i przecierając zaspane oczy. Podszedłem do szafy, z której wyciągnąłem biały T-shirt, szare spodnie dresowe z wąskimi nogawkami i obniżonym krokiem oraz czarną bluzę baseballową. Zabrałem ubrania i ruszyłem do łazienki. Wziąłem prysznic, umyłem włosy, po czym naturalnie je wysuszyłem i ubrałem się. Bluzy nie zapiąłem. Poszedłem zrobić sobie śniadanie, a mianowicie kanapki. Rodziców już nie ma... Trudno. Zjadłem. Spojrzałem na zegarek 6:40. Szybko się wyrobiłem. Wlałem jeszcze świeżej wody Szczerbatkowi do miski i wsypałem karmy do drugiej. Na schodach pojawił się czarny owczarek. Zbiegł i oparł się łapami o mój brzuch. Pogłaskałem go, po czym pies zaczął jeść. Poszedłem po swój plecak na górę i byłem prawie gotowy do wyjścia. Założyłem sobie swoje białe trampki, zabrałem kluczyki od samochodu i zwróciłem się do psa. - Tylko nie roznieś domu... znowu. - powiedziałem i wyszedłem. Zamknąłem dom na klucz i skierowałem się do garażu. Za dziesięć siódma. Odpaliłem i ruszyłem. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Punktualnie o siódmej, pod mój dom podjechało rude Mondeo Czkawki. Chwyciłam swoją torbę, cienką kurtkę, założyłam czarne Conversy i wyszłam z domu bez słowa. Dziś jest ciepły dzień. - Hej. - powiedział Czkawka, gdy wsiadłam do samochodu. - Hej. - zapięłam pas i ruszyliśmy. Przez całą drogę jechaliśmy w ciszy. Pod szkołę dojechaliśmy około godziny siódmej piętnaście. Piętnaście minut przed lekcją. Starczy na rozmowę z Heatherą. A może zaprzyjaźnię się też z Czkawką i jego przyjaciółmi? Szczerze... można spróbować, ale będzie to długo trwało... chyba... oby nie... sama nie wiem. Nie wiem czemu, ale czuję jakbym Czkawkę znała od zawsze. Naprawdę, nie wiem czemu. Wiem, że jestem dziwna i sama siebie nie ogarniam, ale to tam... Gdy wysiadłam z samochodu Czkawki, a on z drugiej strony wszyscy dziwnie się na nas patrzyli. Inni chłopcy patrzyli się wrogo na Czkawkę, a na mnie dziewczyny... Czy oni myślą, że ja + on?! Hah... Tylko w snach... Tak, przyznaję, Czkawka mi się podoba... nawet bardzo, ale można tylko pomarzyć, a przecież nikt mi tego nie zabroni. - Co mamy pierwsze? - zapytałam Czkawkę, gdy szliśmy przez korytarz. - WOS. - odpowiedział patrząc przed siebie. - O Boże... Nienawidzę tego. - westchnęłam poprawiając sobie torbę na ramieniu. - Nie jesteś jedyna. - uśmiechnął się zerkając na mnie kątem oka. Również się uśmiechnęłam. Zaszliśmy pod naszą salę, matematyczną. Jestem ciekawa z kim będę siedzieć... To zależy od wolnego miejsca, ale myślę, że będę siedzieć z Heath, tak jak na godzinie wychowawczej. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę i patrzyłam się na buty. W tej chwili nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty. Czułam na sobie wzrok Czkawki. Chciałabym z nim porozmawiać, aby przełamać tę ciszę, która trwa między nami. Co prawda na korytarzu nie jest cicho, ale ta cisza między mną, a Czkawką jest nie do zniesienia. - Wiesz może dlaczego Szpadka jest... niemiła w stosunku do mnie? - spytałam w końcu podnosząc wzrok na zielonookiego chłopaka. - Nie wiem. - oparł się barkiem o drzwi do sali. - Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywała. Zaczęło się wczoraj. - spojrzał się na mnie, a ja szybko uciekłam wzrokiem, żeby nie napotkać jego. Westchnęłam i wróciłam do poprzedniej czynności, czyli patrzenia się na buty, gdy nagle pod salę przyszła reszta klasy. Szukałam wzrokiem Heathery, ale nigdzie nie mogłam jej znaleźć. Może jednak dziś nie przyjdzie? Wyciągnęłam telefon, by zobaczyć, która godzina. Siódma dwadzieścia pięć. A może jednak zdąży? Nie wiem, bo skąd? Pisałam do niej, ale nie odpisała. I... Dzwonek, a jej nadal nie ma! Nie tylko jej... Sączysmarka też, a on siedzi z... Czkawką... Weszliśmy do klasy, a wszyscy usiedli na swoich miejscach, a ja, tak jak wczoraj, stałam i patrzyłam się z kim mogę usiąść... Nie lubię siedzieć sama. I gdzie było wolne miejsce? Oczywiście koło uśmiechającego się do mnie Czkawki. Wskazał na miejsce obok. No co miałam zrobić? Usiąść. Takiemu uśmiechowi nie da się odmówić, tym bardziej, gdy należy on do najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w szkole. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i usiadłam na krzesełku obok. Zawsze na WOS'ie się wyłączam, patrzę się w jeden punkt i nic do mnie nie dociera... Nie lubię go i już. Oparłam łokcie na blacie ławki, a głowę na dłoniach i zaczęłam rozmyślać co będę robić po szkole. Oczywiście to co najczęściej, zabawa z Wichurą, czytanie książek, słuchanie muzyki... To jest mój świat. Albo wieczorem pójdę pobiegać. Ah... Co zrobić z taką masą wolnego czasu? - As. - Czkawka szturchnął mnie lekko w ramię. Przeniosłam wzrok z tablicy na niego. - Hm? - Co robisz po szkole? - szeptaliśmy, no, bo jak inaczej. Heloł, lekcja jest. - Nie wiem, a co? - Pomyśleliśmy - wskazał wzrokiem na Śledzika i Mieczyka, no... I na Szpadkę. - że moglibyśmy gdzieś iść w piątkę, może w siódemkę, jeśli Smark i Heath dołączą. - Spoko, a gdzie? - spytałam opuszczając ręce i kładąc je na ławce. - No... Jeszcze nie wiadomo. - wtrącił Śledzik. Czkawka potwierdził, kiwając głową. - A może na boisko, zagramy w nogę czy coś? Albo na basen? - zaproponował Mieczyk. - Nie umiem pływać. - wtrąciłam. - Co za kłopot? Nauczymy Cię. - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. - Ale ja nie jestem pewna... - No chodź. - nalegał. - Dobra. - mruknęłam chowając twarz w rękach. - To na basenie o... - zaczęła Szpadka, która już w miarę normalnie zaczęła mnie traktować. - Nie znam jeszcze dobrze okolicy. - podrapałam się z tyłu głowy. - To wszyscy spotykamy się pod moim domem o 16:00? - Czkawka spojrzał po naszych twarzach. Skinęliśmy głową. Rozdział IV 'Perspektywa Astrid' Reszta lekcji nie upłynęła jakoś specjalnie. Jak zwykle, gdy wszyscy usłyszą dzwonek podrywają się z krzeseł i idą pod kolejną salę czekać na następną lekcję, teraz mamy biologię... no i znowu siedzę z Czkawką..., ale nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało... Mnie to pasuje, i to jak. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Astrid szybko wyszła z sali, a ja podążyłem za nią. Może to wyglądać jakoś... no wie wiem jak to powiedzieć... Może to wyglądać jakbym był w niej zakochany...? Znaczy..., podoba mi się i chciałbym się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale ona jest bardzo skryta, ale może jakoś się uda. Widać, że trochę się rozluźniła. - As. - złapałem ją za ramię co spowodowało, że się zatrzymała i odwróciła w moją stronę z pytającym wzrokiem. - Dziś po lekcjach mamy trening kosza, przyjdziesz? - uśmiechnąłem się z nadzieją, że się zgodzi. - Jasne. - wzruszyła ramionami uśmiechając się. - Dzisiaj lekcje mamy do piętnastej, a po szkole, o szesnastej na basen, tak? - spojrzałem na nią, gdy zaczęliśmy zmierzać w stronę sali. - Tak... - westchnęła. - Wszystko ok? - uniosłem brew. - Ja naprawdę nie umiem pływać. Gdy byłam młodsza to, gdy próbowałam nauczyć się pływać... prawie się utopiłam. Teraz boję się. - powiedziała cicho, ledwo słyszalne. Co mam zrobić? Chciałbym, żeby poszła z nami. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Będę tam ja z przyjaciółmi, z chęcią Ci pomożemy. - uśmiechnąłem się. Spojrzała na mnie niepewnie. Widać było po niej, że chce, ale się boi. - No nie wiem... Spojrzałem na nią proszącym wzrokiem. Przystanęła, uśmiechając się lekko i poprawiając torbę na ramieniu. - Dobra. - westchnęła. - A... Ten... - zacząłem zmieniając temat. - To siedzisz ze mną na biologii? - A mam z kimś innym siedzieć? - spojrzała na mnie kątem oka. - Tak... Nie... Nie wiem... Jak chcesz... - włożyłem ręce do przednich kieszeni spodni, wzruszając ramionami udając obojętność. - Okey... to siądę sama lub z inną osobą... - A nie ze mną? - uśmiechnąłem się. Blondynka zaśmiała się lekko. - Dobra, to z tobą. 'Perspektywa Szpadki ' Ale mnie ta Astrid wnerwia. Idzie sobie teraz obok Czkawki, tuż przede mną i moim bratem i gadają sobie, śmieją się. Chciałabym być teraz na jej miejscu... W ogóle chciałabym być NIĄ. Jest ładna, miła... Dlaczego ją tak traktuję? Może dlatego, że jej zazdroszczę urody i jestem zazdrosna o Czkawkę? Eh... Tak, no ale cóż poradzę? Jestem w nim zakochana od podstawówki, ale on widzi we mnie tylko przyjaciółkę. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Reszta zajęć w szkole minęła zwyczajnie. Cały czas siedziałam z Czkawką, a teraz chłopaki należący do drużyny poszli się przebrać na treningi. A ja zmierzam w stronę sali gimnastycznej. Zajęłam swoje miejsce na trybunach, a obok mnie usiadła Szpadka. - Co ty tu robisz? - warknęła niemiło. - Przyszłam obejrzeć jak grają. - spojrzałam się w stronę drzwi, z których wyszła cała drużyna, a na czele Czkawka. Spojrzał się na mnie i uśmiechnął. Odwzajemniłam. - Kto Cię zaprosił? - nadal mówiła niemiłym tonem. - Czkawka. - na imię przez mnie wypowiedziane, Szpadka zrobiła się cała czerwona. Na tym skończyła się rozmowa i zapadła pięciominutowa cisza, którą postanowiłam przerwać. - Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taka niemiła? - zapytałam patrząc się na Czkawkę, rzucającego piłkę do kosza. - Sama nie wiem... - spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. - Jak to nie wiesz? - zauważyłam, że śledzi wzrokiem Czkawkę. - Zakochałaś się w nim? Dziewczyna szybko spojrzała na przerażona. Czyli tak. - Nie. - odpowiedziała krótko. - Widać, że tak. - mruknęłam. - No dobra... Przyznaję, jestem w nim zakochana i to od podstawówki... Tylko ty teraz o tym wiesz... Nikomu nie mów! - powiedziała z rezygnacją. - Spoko, nikomu nie powiem. Ale dlaczego dla mnie taka jesteś? - oczywiście, że znałam odpowiedź, ale jestem ciekawa czy mi powie. - Gdy widzę Cię i jego... Budzi się we mnie zazdrość. - spojrzała na mnie. - Czego mi zazdrościsz? - uniosłam brwi. - Wszystkiego... - westchnęła. - Jesteś bardzo ładna, i miła, i dogadujesz się z wszystkimi lepiej niż ja, a dopiero wczoraj ich poznałaś. Zdziwiła mnie jej odpowiedź. Naprawdę dobrze się z nimi dogaduję? - I to dlatego mnie tak traktujesz? Bo dobrze się z nim dogaduję? - wskazałam wzrokiem na Czkawkę. Dziewczyna skinęła głową. - Możliwe, że on odkryje swoje uczucia do ciebie, może on również Cię kocha? Blondynka wybuchła śmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej mnie zdziwiło. - Co takiego śmiesznego powiedziałam? - spytałam unosząc brwi. - Ty masz już większe szanse. Czkawka z żadną dziewczyną nie rozmawia tak jak z Tobą i na żadną tak nie patrzy i tak często się do niej nie uśmiecha. Nie zauważyłaś tego? Troszeczkę, ciuteczkę... zdziwiona spojrzałam w jego stronę, a potem znów patrzyłam się na Szpadkę i pokiwałam przecząco głową. Rozdział V 'Perspektywa Astrid' Spojrzałam na zegarek. 15:50, a o 16:00 mamy się spotkać pod domem Czkawki. Wyciągnęli mnie na ten basen... Ugh... Będę siedzieć na brzegu basenu i moczyć tylko nogi. Nie ma bata, nie wejdę do wody. Za bardzo się boję. Zabrałam swoją torbę z kostiumem i ręcznikami i wyszłam. Z mojego domu do Czkawki jest dziesięć minut piechotą. Zdążę. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Śledzik nie idzie. - powiedziałem po odczytaniu sms'a, a potem wróciłem do tej samej czynności co wcześniej, czyli starania opanowania się, bo zaczynam być wytrącany z równowagi... - Gdzie ona jest?! - Mieczyk, jak zwykle niecierpliwy chodzi wokół mnie. A ja? Ja już nie mogę go znieść! Na szczęście... - Astrid! - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, a Mieczyk oparł się plecami o moje. Złapałem się za głowę. - Błagam... możemy już iść...? - As zachichotała i skinęła głową.. - Dzięki Bogu... - westchnąłem i poszliśmy. Przez całą drogę śmialiśmy się z Mieczyka, który kilka razy został przewrócony przez Szpadkę. W końcu doszliśmy na basen. Zapłaciliśmy, zabraliśmy zegarki i poszliśmy do swoich szatni. - Em... Mieczyk? Może poszedłbyś do przebieralni? - zaśmiałem się. - Racja! - uniósł palec do góry i pogalopował do kabin. Spojrzałem na Smarka i wybuchliśmy śmiechem. - I my się z nim zadajemy? - wytarłem łzy i poszedłem się przebrać. Po kilku minutach ja, Mieczyk i Sączysmark byliśmy już na hali basenowej, a dziewczyn nadal nie było. Westchnąłem oglądając się po całym pomieszczeniu, gdy mój wzrok wylądował na blondynce. As miała na sobie dwuczęściowy błękitny kostium, a włosy miała spięte w koka. Gdyby nie Smark, nadal stałbym i gapił się na nią. Ja i Astrid szliśmy brzegiem basenu, gdy reszta poszła na rurę. Nagle niespodziewanie wepchnąłem As do basenu. Z piskiem wpadła do wody, a ja zacząłem się śmiać. - Czkawka!!!! - piszczała . Podałem jej rękę. Złapała się, a ja podniosłem ją do góry. - Opłacało się tak drzeć? - znów się zaśmiałem. Astrid miała wodę do polowy kolan. Spojrzała na mnie speszona, uśmiechając się lekko. Poszedłem na głębszy basen. Mam blisko dwóch metrów, więc co to dla mnie? Wskoczyłem do wody, ochlapując przy tym Astrid. Woda sięgała mi do klatki piersiowej. Hala jest bardzo duża. Jest w niej basen dla dzieci, basen dla starszych dzieci, basen co ma 1,50m , basen 1,65, w którym jestem i basen 2m. Odwróciłem się do As tyłem. - Wskakuj. - powiedziałem wskazując na swoje plecy i patrząc na nią kątem oka. - Zwariowałeś? - cofnęła się krok w tył. - Wskakujesz z własnej woli, albo będę zmuszony użyć siły. - No zwariował. - szepnęła, siadając mi na plecach i obejmując mój brzuch nogami, a rękami trzymając się moich ramion. Złapałem ją za nogi, żeby się nie zsunęła. Zacząłem zmierzać w stronę przyjaciół, którzy właśnie weszli do basenu, gdy nagle zatrzymałem się. - Czkawka? - usłyszałem głos za sobą. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie, że, aż Astrid prawie spadła, ale w ostatniej chwili objęła moją szyję. Szybko na nią spojrzałem, a potem na tego "ktosia". - Marcin?! - krzyknąłem szczęśliwy. Marcin jest troszkę niższym ode mnie blondynem o brązowych oczach, przepełnionych radością. - Czkawka! - również się ucieszył. Przybiliśmy sobie piątki. - Kupę lat stary Cię nie widziałem! - Ekhem... - chrząknęła Astrid. - A może mnie przedstawisz? - spojrzała na mnie. Uśmiechałem się. - Marcin, to jest Astrid. - wskazałam lewą ręką na dziewczynę siedzącą na moich plecach. - As, Marcin. - wskazałem na mojego starego przyjaciela. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki, co niezbyt mi się spodobało. - Jesteście parą? - spytał. Szybko wymieniłem z As spojrzenia. - Nie. - odpowiedzieliśmy jednocześnie. - Tylko przyjaźń. - nadal mówiliśmy w tym samym czasie. No i znowu na siebie spojrzeliśmy i zaśmialiśmy. - Aha.... - zamyślił się. - To czemu masz ją na plecach? - Bo ona nie umie pływać. - patrzyłem na nią kątem oka. Pokazała mi język. Pogadaliśmy chwilę jeszcze z Marcinem, po czym on musiał już iść, a ja z As podszedłem do swoich przyjaciół. - Stary, coś Ci na plecach wyrosło. - Mieczyk, jak zwykle najbardziej ogarnięty, wskazał na mnie. - Tak druga głowa, druga para rąk i nóg. - zaśmiałem się. - Nie... To nie to... - przyłożył palec do podbródka, zamyślając się. Strzeliłem "facepalm'a". - Boże... Z kim się ja zadaję? - westchnąłem. - No nie przesadzaj... - Astrid w końcu raczyła się odezwać. - On to chociaż jest śmieszny.... W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. - zaśmiała się, a z nią wszyscy. - Taka jesteś? To złaź. - puściłem jej nogi, które zsunęły się z mojego brzucha , a sama As wisiała na mnie tylko trzymając się mojej szyi. Zaczęła mnie trochę dusić. - Czkawka... - pisnęła, gdy poczuła, że ręce jej się ześlizgują. - Eh... - złapałem jej dłonie, które prawie się ześlizgnęły, a ona, tak jak wcześniej, objęła nogami mój brzuch. I znów siedziała tak jak przedtem. Uśmiechnęła się, ale ja nie. Udawałem obrażonego. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Ta jego mina komicznie wygląda, ale przyznam, przestraszyłam się. Mogłam wpaść do wody, a ja tak się jej boję. - Nie bolą Cię plecy? - oparłam głowę na jego miękkich, brązowych włosach. - Nie. - powiedział sucho. - No nie fochaj się no... - powiedziałam słodko. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że Sączysmark patrzy na mnie maślanymi oczami. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze, ale jakoś powstrzymałam odruch wymiotny. - A nie wolisz siedzieć na moich plecach? - wypalił. Wszyscy na niego dziwnie spojrzeliśmy. Skrzywiłam się. - Nie. - położyłam ręce na szyi Czkawki, co ruszyło troszeczkę gniewu w oczach Smarka. Uśmiechnęłam się w duszy. Czyżby się we mnie zakochał...? Oby nie był tak natrętny jak Ci ze starych szkół. Eh... Masakra była. Nagle poczułam na sobie trochę więcej wody. Podniosłam głowę z głowy Czkawki i ręce położyłam na jego ramionach. Po chwili ręce zaczęły chować mi się pod wodą, a po chwili straciłam ze wzroku głowę Czkawki. Nie.... Zanim zanurzyłam się, pisnęłam, a po chwili byłam już pod wodą. Nie czułam pod nogami zupełnie nic. Nie siedzę już na Czkawce... Zacisnęłam oczy mocniej, a po chwili poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Po krótkim wahaniu otworzyłam oczy. Zobaczyłam Czkawkę uśmiechającego się. Też się uśmiechnęłam, ale po sekundzie zaczynało brakować mi powietrza. Próbowałam wypłynąć na powierzchnię, ale zanim zdążyłam machnąć nogą, ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i wyciągnął z wody. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wynurzyłem się z wody, a za mną As. Złapała powietrze i patrzyła na mnie jak na ducha. Wytarłem mokrą twarz, otrzepałem włosy z wody i usłyszałem westchnienia jakiś obcych dziewczyn. Wywróciłem oczami i zacząłem szukać wzrokiem As, której nie było tam gdzie poprzednio. Nagle coś wskoczyło mi na plecy. - I co? Było tak strasznie? - spytałem spoglądając na nią. - Tak! - wrzasnęła mi do ucha, a potem się zaśmiała. - Chodź na rurę. - Z Tobą na plecach? - prychnąłem. - No raczej... Nie inaczej. - pokazała mi język. Złapałem się za głowę i zacząłem powoli zmierzać w kierunku schodów prowadzących do wyjścia na płytki. Wyszedłem, a As nadal siedziała mi na plecach. Woda lała się z nas ciurkiem. Boże.... Jak to może dziwnie wyglądać... Chłopak idący w stronę schodów prowadzących na rurę, a na nim siedząca dziewczyna. A niech se myślą co chcą. Stanąłem przed schodami. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zacząłem ostrożnie wchodzić po mokrych schodach, ściskając jedną ręką barierkę, a drugą ręką trzymając nogi Astrid. Żeby nie spaść... żeby tylko nie spaść... Yeah! Udało się! - Dobra, możesz już zejść. - zeszła z moich pleców i stanęła obok mnie. - Kto pierwszy? - Ty. - odpowiedź krótka, ale zrozumiała. - Czemu ja? - spojrzałem na nią trochę skrzywiony. - Bo na dole basen ma dwa metry, a ktoś musi mnie łapać. - zaśmiała się i uderzyła mnie w rękę. - Aaau... - również się zaśmiałem i wszedłem do zielonej rury, która jest bardzo długa. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że wchodziłem bardzo wysoko... Zjazd był szybki i zakręcony. Przy końcu rury, odbiłem się nogami, zrobiłem fikołka w powietrzu i wpadłem do wody. Wynurzyłem się i otarłem twarz, po czym spojrzałem na górę. Nie ma jej. Nagle z rury dobiegł pisk. Nim zdążyłem zareagować coś na mnie wylądowało i przewróciło z powrotem do wody. Na basenie byliśmy do 22:00. Potem, niestety, wszyscy musieli wracać do domu na piechotę... Rozdział VI 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Dziś miałem nietypową pobudkę. Nie obudził mnie normalny budzik... Obudził mnie psi budzik. Jak ja nie lubię, gdy Szczerbatek liże mnie po twarzy.... To takie obrzydliwe. Zepchnąłem ze swojego brzucha Owczarka i przekręciłem się na drugi bok, zakrywając głowę kołdrą. Nienawidzę śród. Nie mamy treningów, ani nawet zwykłego W-F'u, a do tego są dwie matematyki. Usłyszałem naciskanie klamki i ciche skrzypienie drzwi. Przykryłem się jeszcze bardziej. - Czkawka, wstawaj. - usłyszałem głos mojej mamy, Valki. - Nie chcę iść. - powiedziałem stłumionym głosem przez kołdrę. - Wstawaj! - mama podciągnęła rolety i zabrała mi kołdrę. - Za dziesięć minut widzę Cię na dole. Przykryłem głowę poduszką i nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem... Mam podjechać o 7:00 po Astrid. Zerwałem się szybko z łóżka i podskoczyłem pod szafę. Wyciągnąłem z niej moją szarą bluzę z ciemniejszym kapturem, biały T-shirt i czarne spodnie. Poszedłem do łazienki się ogarnąć. Wziąłem szybki prysznic, poczochrałem włosy, bo nie układam ich jakoś specjalnie, ubrałem się i poszedłem do pokoju po telefon i plecak. Zbiegłem po schodach i wpadłem do kuchni. Wlałem świeżej wody i karmy Szczerbatkowi. - Chcesz naleśniki? - zapytała mama. Spojrzałem na zegarek. 6:50. - Nie. - zabrałem kluczyki oraz jabłko, moje śniadanie, które zjem po drodze. Poszedłem do garażu i pojechałem po As. Po kilku minutach byłem już na miejscu. - Hej. - uśmiechnąłem się, gdy dziewczyna wsiadła już do samochodu. - Cześć. - powiedziała sucho. - Coś się stało? - uniosłem brew do góry, ruszając w stronę szkoły. - Tak. - nie patrzyła na mnie, tylko na obraz szybko rozmazujący się za szybą samochodu. - A co? - spytałem. Jestem strasznie ciekawski... - Nie chcę o tym mówić. - oparła głowę na rękach. - Nawet mi nie powiesz? - Nie. - i na tym rozmowa się zakończyła. Nie ufa mi czy co? A może rzeczywiście nie chce lub nie może mówić o tym? Dobra, nie chcę naciskać, więc nie będę. Reszta drogi odbyła się w ciszy, tylko co chwila patrzyłem na As, ale widząc, że ona nadal gapi się w okno, uznałem, że nie ma sensu dłużej tego robić... 'Perspektywa Astrid' Chcę mu powiedzieć, ale nie mogę... no i nie chcę. Boże... Sama siebie nie ogarniam.... Chcę odtrącić od siebie tę myśl i się bardzo staram, ale to nie wychodzi. Cokolwiek o czym pomyślę, zaraz znika i pojawia się poprzednia myśl. Ja naprawdę mam beznadziejne życie. Nawet moje myśli mnie nie lubią! Ale chciałabym się teraz wydrzeć do okna. Może to by pomogło? Eh... Wątpię. Dobra, dobra... As, ogar... Może mu kiedyś powiem, ale nie w tej chwili. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę przedniej szyby. Z oka poleciała mi łza, którą szybko wytarłam. - As, co się stało? - zapytał. - Nie powiem Ci tego teraz... może kiedyś. - wytarłam kolejną łzę i wzięłam głęboki oddech, zauważając budynek szkoły. Pierwsze lekcje minęły zwyczajnie. Na każdej siedziałam z Heatherą. Dziś mamy tylko siedem godzin lekcyjnych i kończymy o 14.05, a ostatni mamy W-F. Właśnie idę się przebrać, bo za dwadzieścia minut lekcja. To trochę nie fair, że chłopaki z mojej klasy już skończyli na dziś szkolę, ale chociaż został tylko Czkawka i Mieczyk na naszą lekcję. Mieczyk dla siostry, ale Czkawka...? Dobra, nie czas teraz na rozkminę, dlaczego Czkawka zostaje na nasz W-F. Przebrałam się kilka minut przed dzwonkiem. Na lekcji grałyśmy w siatkę, ale wolałabym rękę. Wygrała moja drużyna. Ale się cieszyłam... Po skończonej lekcji, poszłam się przebrać, a ze mną inne dziewczyny, które zaczęły mi gratulować. Bardzo miło mi się zrobiło. Ja również pochwaliłam ich grę, przebrałam się i wyszłam. Na korytarzu zsunęłam się po ścianie i zaczęłam tępo wpatrywać się w ścianę znajdującą się naprzeciwko mnie. Zaczęłam bawić się paznokciami, a z oczu zaczęły lecieć łzy. Nie wytrzymam z tym dłużej. Muszę komuś powiedzieć. Poczułam czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu, a kątem oka zauważyłam osobę kucającą obok mnie. - Astrid... - usłyszałam głos osoby mi znanej i której najbardziej zaufałam. - Powiesz mi...? - Tak. - wytarłam łzy. Czkawka usiadł obok mnie i złapał moją drżącą rękę. Bałam się, czy dobrze robię, chcąc mu to powiedzieć, ale inaczej nie mogę, bo to mnie zżera od środka. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i uchyliłam usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. - Spokojnie... Nie śpiesz się. - uśmiechnął się lekko. Znowu wzięłam głęboki oddech. - Bo... - z oczu zaczęły lecieć mi kolejne łzy. - Moi rodzice się pokłócili... I... Tata wyszedł z domu zdenerwowany... Nie chciałam mu na to pozwolić... Ale... Ale on mnie uderzył, tak samo jak moją mamę.... Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to bolało. - rozpłakałam się. - Nie to miejsce, w które zostałam uderzona, chociaż to też, ale o wiele bardziej bolało mnie serce. On... On nigdy na nas ręki nie podniósł... Chciałabym żeby rodzice się ze sobą pogodzili.... - wytarłam kolejną łzę, a Czkawka się nie odzywał. Przeniosłam wzrok z niego, na ścianę. Czkawka wepchnął mi coś do ręki... Kapsla od Tymbarka. Przeczytałam go, a pisało tam: "Kocham Cię lubić. ;)".'' (ja takiego mam xd)'' Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem i spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Też się uśmiechnął. Nie musiał nic mówić, a i tak mnie pocieszył. Jak on to robi? 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Siedziałem chwilę w ciszy, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Siedziałem w tej samej pozycji co Astrid, ale zamiast patrzeć się w ścianę, patrzyłem się na nią. Przez chwilę wahałem się, czy o to zapytać, czy nie... Ale zdecydowałem. - Astrid, chciałabyś, gdzieś iść? - uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie. - No wiesz, jako przyjaciele. Moglibyśmy skorzystać z ciepłej pogody i iść na boisko zagrać w rękę albo na boisko do koszykówki... - wzruszyłem ramionami. - W rękę? - ożywiła się nieco. Przytaknąłem. - Okey. - A zgodziłaś się tylko dla piłki ręcznej czy... - zaśmiałem się i dostałem w ramię. Złapałem się za rękę, nadal w śmiechu. Podniosłem się z podłogi, zarzuciłem plecak na ramię i pomogłem wstać Astrid. Wyjąłem kluczyki do samochodu. - Zawiozę Cię do domu, żebyś mogła zostawić rzeczy, a potem skoczę do siebie przebrać się i zabrać piłkę. - powiedziałem wycofując się powoli, a As szła normalnie za mną. - Okey. - wzruszyła ramionami, uśmiechając się. - Ja też się przebiorę. Jak powiedziałem tak zrobiłem. O 15:00 mam być pod jej domem. Postanowiłem, że się przejdę, a nie będę jechał po nią samochodem. Po odstawieniu As do domu, pojechałem do siebie. Jak zwykle rodziców jeszcze nie ma, a Szczerbatkowi odwala na mój widok. Pogłaskałem go i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Rzuciłem plecak w kąt, a z szafy wyciągnąłem luźne, dresowe, ciemnoszare spodnie i czarny T-Shirt, no i naturalnie białą bluzę w grube, czarne pasy. Poszedłem się przebrać. Potem poszedłem do kuchni zrobić sobie na szybko obiad i wlać świeżej wody mojemu psu oraz napełnić mu kong. Potem poszedłem znowu na górę, do swojego pokoju, zostawiając w salonie psa siłującego się z zabawką. Spojrzałem na zegar. Jest 14:35. Aa tam. Mam sporo czasu. Z mojego domu do domu Astrid mam góra 15 minut drogi. Zabrałem swoje duże słuchawki, które podpiąłem do telefonu i zawiesiłem je na szyi. Potem poszukałem smyczy Szczerbatka i piłki do ręki i byłem gotowy. Przypiąłem psu smycz do obroży i przytrzymałem go lewą ręką. W prawą chwyciłem piłkę i udało mi się jakoś zamknąć dom. Przytrzymałem jeszcze piłkę łokciem, przyciskając do ciała i zakładając słuchawki na uszy. Włączyłem muzykę i byłem już gotowy do drogi. Rozdział VII 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Po kilku minutach byłem już pod domem Astrid. Właśnie wybiegła ze środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Miała na sobie dresowe spodnie, czarną koszulkę i białą bluzę. Włosy miała spięte w wysokiego kucyka, a grzywka - jak zwykle zresztą - była wypuszczona. - Żeś podobnie się ubrała. - zaśmiałem się, zdejmując słuchawki. Szczerbatek zaczął ciągnąć mnie w jej stronę, skacząc na tylnych łapach. Zaśmiałem się znowu, to samo As. Pogłaskała psa za uchem i podciągnęła rękawy bluzy pod łokieć. Wyciągnęła rękę w moją stronę i zaczęła poruszać palcami, a drugą ręką głaskała psa po głowie. - Daj. - uśmiechnęła się, odwzajemniłem. Oddałem smycz w jej rękę. - A proszę. - zaśmiałem się. - W końcu będzie ciągnąć kogoś innego niż mnie. - dodałem bardzo cicho. - Chodź. - przełożyłem piłkę w drugą rękę i ruszyłem, a As za mną. Przez całą drogę śmialiśmy się, aż do płaczu. Astrid możliwe, że zapomniała już o tym co stało się wczoraj u niej w domu. Korciło mnie, żeby zapytać się, czy wszytko już okey, ale się powstrzymałem. Nie chciałbym popsuć jej dobrego humoru. Uwielbiam, gdy ona się uśmiecha i śmieje, a gdy widzę ją smutną, serce rozpada mi się na małe kawałeczki. Wtedy mogę zrobić wszystko, nawet ośmieszyć się w szkole na oczach wszystkich uczniów, żeby tylko na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech, żeby w jej oczach pojawiały się radosne iskierki, by już nigdy kąciki jej ust nie schodziły w dół. Uwielbiam, gdy ludzie chodzą szczęśliwi i uśmiechnięci. Wprawia mnie to wtedy w wspaniały nastrój, a gdy ona się śmieje, jestem w niebo wzięty. No cóż, dziwne, ale najszczersza prawda. Weszliśmy na teren parku, gdzie znajduje się boisko do piłki nożnej, ale służy ono również do piłki ręcznej. Obok boiska znajdują się ławki i stoliki oraz kosze na śmieci. Jest też plac zabaw i miejsce dla psów, gdzie od razu pobiegł Szczerbatek, zaraz po tym jak As za moją prośbą odpięła mu smycz. Patrzyłem chwilę za moim psem, który, zaraz po dotarciu na tamto miejsce, odwrócił się w moją stronę z wywalonym językiem i merdającym ogonem. Uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie i poszedłem na boisko, a za mną podążyła Astrid. Zacząłem kozłować piłką, czekając, aż blondynka zawiąże sobie buta. Była nas tylko dwójka, więc raczej mecz odpada, ale postanowiliśmy, że jedno z nas stanie na bramce, a drugie będzie rzucać. Na pierwszy ogień do bramki poszła As. Gdyby była troszkę szybsza, to może obroniłaby chociaż jedną bramkę. Hah, nie moja wina, że rzucam mocno i celnie. Ah, ta moja skromność. Teraz na bramkę poszedłem ja. Przyznam, że ona bardzo dobrze gra. Udało mi się obronić tylko pięć razy. Dużo też się przy tym śmialiśmy.... Na przykład wtedy, gdy obroniłem bramkę, As stała dziewięć metrów ode mnie i patrzyła się w niebo zamyślona. Nie docierało do niej to, że wołam ją po imieniu... Nie, skąd. Dopiero musiałem rzucić w nią piłką. Spojrzała na mnie oburzona, a potem chciała złapać piłkę, ale jej się nie udało, aż w końcu podjęła się chodzenia za piłką na czworaka. Uśmiałem się jak nigdy, aż do łez. I tak dobre z trzy godziny graliśmy... - Chcesz coś do picia? - spytałem po skończonej grze, gdy usiedliśmy na ławkach, naprzeciwko siebie. Dzielił nas tylko stół. Opadła łokcie na blacie stolika, a głowę na rękach. - Nie mam pieniędzy. - powiedziała, odsuwając grzywkę z czoła. - Ale ja mam. - wstałem i zacząłem zmierzać w kierunku sklepiku stojącego niedaleko, ale ktoś zatrzymał mnie szarpnięciem za rękę. - Nie, Czkawka, nie. - powiedziała, kiedy na nią spojrzałem. - Dlaczego? - uniosłem brew zdziwiony. Nie odezwała się i puściła mój nadgarstek, powracając do poprzedniej pozycji. - Wezmę dwa Tymbarki. - powiedziałem i poszedłem, zostawiając As samą. Gdy wracałem z dwoma butelkami z Tymbarkiem, dołączył się do mnie Szczerbatek. Truchtał obok mnie. Głowę miał przekręconą w moją stronę i patrzył na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi ślepiami. Postawiłem przed Astrid butelkę z piciem, a wolną ręką sięgnąłem do kieszeni bluzy, po ciastko dla Szczerbatka, które zabrałem przed wyjściem z domu. Rzuciłem psu smakołyk i usiadłem na ławce, na której siedziałem wcześniej. Odkręciłem swoją butelkę i wziąłem dużego łyka, a Astrid swojej nawet nie tknęła. - O co chodzi? - wywróciłem oczami. - Nie chcę, żebyś wydawał na mnie pieniądze. - powiedziała patrząc się na mnie. - Nikt Cię o zdanie nie pytał. - wzruszyłem ramionami, odpowiadając obojętnie. Wziąłem kolejny łyk picia, a Astrid nawet nie drgnęła. - Pij albo się obrażę i nie będę siedział z Tobą na polskim, biologi i WOS'ie. - Usiądę z kimś innym. - wzruszyła ramionami. Wstałem, zabrałem smycz mojego psa, moją piłkę i moje picie i zacząłem oddalać się bez słowa, udając obrażonego. - Czkawka! - krzyknęła Astrid, po czym pojawiła się przede mną. Patrzyłem na nią z obojętnością w oczach, a ona na mnie trochę ze smutkiem. Złapała mnie za rękę, w której trzymałem smycz Szczerbatka i pociągnęła mnie w stronę ławki, na której siedziałem. Nie stawiałem oporu. Stanąłem obok, a ona popchnęła mnie na ławkę i kazała usiąść. Oparłem się, odkładając moje rzeczy obok i krzyżując ręce. Dłużej nie potrafiłem zachować powagi. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem. - No co? - zdziwiła się. - Nic, nic. - wytarłem łzy ze śmiechu, Szczerbatek energicznie przerzucał wzrok ze mnie na Astrid. Zaczął szczekać, przeskakując z łapy na łapę. Zaśmiałem się, a As oparła się smutna o oparcie od ławki. Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął mi z twarzy. Chwyciłem swoimi dłońmi, dłonie Astrid, leżące na stoliku. Spojrzałem się w jej smutne oczy. - Powiedz, co Cię trapi? - zacząłem gładzić kciukiem jej delikatne dłonie. Ostatnie promienie słońca padły na jej złote włosy. Podniosła na mnie swoje smutne spojrzenie, dzięki któremu byłem w stu procentach pewny, że coś ją gryzie. Westchnęła, uchylając usta. - No wiesz... - wysunęła ręce spod moich i położyła je na kolana. - No, to co mówiłam Ci w szkole. - spuściła głowę. - Nie było go w domu, a mama w ogóle mnie nie zauważała... Siedziała tylko zapłakana pod kocem na kanapie i z herbatą w ręku. Patrzyła się tępo w ścianę i reszta świata ją nie obchodziła... Nawet nie wiesz jak to jest... 'Perspektywa Astrid ' - Może faktycznie, nie wiem jak to jest być w tej sytuacji co ty - odparł. - ale ja mam podobnie. Rodziców nie widuję całe dnie, jedynie to tylko przelotnie rano mamę przed szkołą. Ty masz mamę w domu... - Ale, Czkawka. - weszłam mu w słowo. - To jest tak jakbym jej nie miała, tylko ciało siedzące na kanapie bez duszy. - szybko na niego spojrzałam. Z jego oczu można było wyczytać dwa uczucia: trochę strachu i trochę smutku. - Tobie przynajmniej rodzina się nie rozpada. - rozpłakałam się. Czkawka wstał i usiadł obok mnie na ławce, przytulając przyjaźnie. - Zobaczysz, wszytko się ułoży. - szepnął. - Ale teraz już wracajmy, bo robi się coraz chłodniej i ciemniej. - przeszedł mnie dreszcz z zimna. Mogłam wziąć cieplejszą bluzę, ale wytrzymam i dojdę do domu. Czkawka wstał i zabrał piłkę, przypiął Szczerbatkowi smycz, wyrzucił pustą butelkę po Tymbarku, moją nietkniętą podał mi. Założył sobie jeszcze słuchawki na szyję i poszliśmy do domu. Piętnaście minut później.... Dotarliśmy pod mój dom. Pogłaskałam Szczerbatka na pożegnanie. Czkawka stał i patrzył się na mnie w ciszy, a ja na niego. W końcu przełamałam się i podeszłam do niego, całując go w policzek. - Dziękuję. - powiedziałam cicho i poszłam do domu. Zanim nacisnęłam metalową klamkę od drzwi wejściowych i weszłam do domu, przepełnionym smutkiem i dziwną pustką, spojrzałam się przez ramię na Czkawkę, który uśmiechał się lekko. Poprawiłam grzywkę i z niewidocznym dla bruneta uśmiechem, nacisnęłam klamkę, a w moją twarz buchnęło ciepło mojego domu. Zamknęłam drzwi patrząc się w stronę salonu, gdzie siedziała mama przełączając bezmyślnie kanały w telewizji. Zdjęłam buty i bluzę, zawieszając ją na swoich rękach. Wzięłam oddech i podeszłam do mamy z nadzieją, że zareaguje. Spojrzała się na mnie, ale szybko powróciła do poprzedniej czynności. Westchnęłam i zrezygnowana poszłam swojego pokoju. Zamknęłam smutna drzwi, po czym rzuciłam się na łóżko. Wlepiałam wzrok w sufit, czekając na cud. Ale na jaki? Na taki, że mój ojciec wróci i będzie tak jak dawniej? Wątpię. Zaczęłam cicho szlochać. Dobrze mi z tym, że powiedziałam Czkawce o tym co mnie dręczy. Teraz mam do kogo iść po pocieszenie... 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Od razu, gdy wszedłem na podwórko, spuściłem Szczerbatka ze smyczy, a ten, wielkimi susami, zaczął gonić ptaka. Zaśmiałem się i wszedłem do domu, rodzice siedzieli w salonie i oglądali telewizję. Widocznie nie było nic ciekawego, skoro tata ciągle przełączał kanały. Zdjąłem buty i poszedłem na górę, do swojego pokoju zostawić swoje rzeczy, tzn. piłkę oraz bluzę. Smycz Szczerbatka rzuciłem na łóżko, po czym zbiegłem po schodach na dół, do salonu. Rzuciłem się padnięty na fotel, przewracając w rękach telefon, oczekując czegoś, sam nie wiem czego. - Gdzie byłeś? - spytał mój tata, Stoick, który jest prezydentem naszego miasta o nazwie Berk. - W parku, grałem w ręczną. - westchnąłem zmęczony, przenosząc wzrok na ojca, siedzącego na kanapie. - Sam? - uniósł brew. - Nie, z przyjaciółką. - Heatherą czy Szpadką? - Z żadną z nich. - wywróciłem oczami. - Musisz być tak dociekliwy? - Imię? A ładna? - zarechotał. - Tato! - krzyknąłem oburzony. Moja mama Valka, zaśmiała się. Jest nauczycielką fizyki w gimnazjum. - Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. Rozdział VIII 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Już się więcej nie odezwali. Odwrócili wzrok w stronę telewizora. Zrobiłem to co oni. Tata ciągle przełączał kanały, a przed każdym naciśnięciem na pilot, wzdychał ciężko. Nagle telefon w mojej ręce zawibrował. Spojrzałem się na niego. Astrid dzwoni. Wstałem i ruszyłem do swojego pokoju. Zamknąłem drzwi i dopiero odebrałem. - Czkawka, błagam, pomóż! - jej głos drżał. Przeraziłem się. - Co się stało? - spytałem lekko wystraszony. - Tata przyjechał z mamą porozmawiać, ale znowu się zdenerwował i uderzył ją. - dyszała ciężko. - Gdzie jesteś? - spytałem. - W szafie u siebie w pokoju. - Drzwi masz do pokoju zamknięte? - Tak. - Które okno jest do twojego pokoju? - Drugie, u góry, z tyłu domu. - Zaraz będę. - rozłączyłem się. Szybko zbiegłem na dół po schodach i rzuciłem się w stronę drzwi. Szybko założyłem buty, zabrałem bluzę i wypadłem z domu jak petarda. Słyszałem, że rodzice coś mówią, ale zignorowałem to. Biegłem najszybciej jak mogłem w stronę domu Astrid. Po pięciu minutach, a nawet krócej, byłem już przed domem Astrid. Zdyszany, pobiegłem z tyłu domu. Zobaczyłem okno do jej pokoju. Wspiąłem się na drzewo, które jest obok. Okno było uchylone. - As! Otwórz! - zawołałem. Drzwi do szafy otworzyły się powoli, a blondynka podeszła do okna i je otworzyła. Po jej policzkach spływały łzy. Wszedłem przez okno i przytuliłem ją. - Spokojnie... - Co chcesz zrobić? - spytała szlochając. - Nie wiem, ale na pewno Cię tu nie zostawię. - odkleiłem się od niej. - Wyjmuj torby i pakuj się! - Co? - zdziwiła się. Z dołu, przez zamknięte drzwi słychać było krzyki. Serce mi się kraja... - Będziesz u mnie. - złapałem ją za ramiona i spojrzałem głęboko w oczy. Wytarłem jej łzy spływające po policzkach. - Zostaniesz tak długo, jak będziesz chciała. Nie pozwolę Cię skrzywdzić. Dziewczyna odeszła ode mnie i z szafy wyciągnęła dwie walizki na kółkach. Zaczęła się pakować, a ja jej w tym pomogłem. Po pięciu minutach była już spakowana. Wszedłem na drzewo, a Astrid podała mi bagaże, które spuściłem ba dół. Potem pomogłem jej wyjść z pokoju i zejść z drzewa. Ona wzięła jedną walizkę, a ja drugą i zaczęliśmy szybko zmierzać do mojego domu. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Szliśmy w ciszy szybko chodnikiem, a po moich policzkach spływały łzy. Nie rozumiem tego... Jak on mógł?! Nigdy w mojej rodzinie nie było kłopotów. Zawsze wszyscy byli dla siebie mili, a teraz? Tata wszystko popsuł, a ja nawet nie wiem o co poszła ta ich kłótnia. Przygryzłam wargę, myśląc o tym. Nasza rodzina się rozpada. Kogo to wina? No oczywiście, że Michaela Hoffersona! Nienawidzę go! Za to co zrobił mnie i mamie! Na szczęście mam Czkawkę, który mnie pociesza i jest przy mnie tu i teraz. Mimo to, że nie odzywa się, to w jakiś dziwny sposób mnie on pociesza. Jak on to robi? Zatrzymał się, zrobiłam to samo. Sięgnął po coś do kieszeni. Wziął moją rękę, położył coś na niej i zamknął mi dłoń. Zetknęłam na niego. Uśmiechał się. Odwzajemniłam gest. Nieśmiało otworzyłam dłoń, na której leżał ten sam kapsel co wcześniej w szkole mi go pokazywał. - Kocham Cię lubić... - szepnął Czkawka. Błyskawicznie przeniosłam na niego wzrok uśmiechnięta. W ciszy ruszyliśmy dalej i po kilku minutach byliśmy już u niego przed domem. Co chwila łzy nadal spływały mi po policzkach, ale szybko je ocierałam. Czkawka zabrał ode mnie jedną walizkę i poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Wpuścił mnie pierwszą. Trochę nieswojo się czułam, szczerze mówiąc. Byłam już u niego, ale... Ale jego rodziców nie było. A teraz są. Jak to będzie? Jak to się dalej potoczy? Tylko Bóg wie... Z salonu wyszedł jako pierwszy rudowłosy mężczyzna i szczupła brunetka. - Mamo, tato, to jest właśnie Astrid. - Czkawka wskazał na mnie, a ja nie widziałam co mam robić. Stałam jak ostatni dureń, w ciszy, a po policzkach spływały łzy, pozostawiając mokre ślady. - Może u nas zostać na jakiś czas? - spytał patrząc na ojca i trzymając dłonie w przednich kieszeniach spodni. - Jasne. - powiedziała miłym głosem jego matka. - Chodź, mamy jeden wolny pokój. - zaprosiła mnie gestem ręki i poszła po schodach na górę. Wzięłam walizki i ruszyłam za nią niepewnie. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Tata patrzył na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Kiwnąłem głową w stronę salonu. Poszedł, a ja za nim. Usiadłem na swoim szarym fotelu, na którym prawo do siedzenia mam tylko ja. Tata usiadł wygodnie na kanapie i oczekiwał, aż się odezwę. - Chcesz wiedzieć co ona tu robi, prawda? - oparłem łokcie na kolanach. Kiwnął głową potwiedzająco. - Ma problemy w rodzinie... Ojciec bije ją i jej matkę... - Dobra, nie musisz nic więcej mówić. - przerwał mi. Spojrzałem na niego zdziwiony. Zawsze oczekiwał wyjaśnień. - Może zostać tak długo jak tylko chce. - uśmiechnął się. Ja również. - Dzięki, tato. - wstałem i wyszedłem na dwór zawołać Szczerbatka. Otworzyłem drzwi i stanąłem na schodach rozglądając się dookoła. Słońce zaszło już za horyzont, a lampy przy drodze rzucały światło na czarny asfalt. Szukałem swojego psa, gdy nagle coś na mnie skoczyło, lekko drapiąc w plecy i śliniąc koszulkę. Skrzywiłem się zrzucając ciężar. - Fuuj... - zaśmiałem się widząc minę psa. Wszedłem do domu, a za mną Szczerbatek. Skierowałem się do swojego pokoju, żeby się przebrać, bo przecież nie będę chodził w obślinionej koszulce. Wszedłem do pokoju, a obok łóżka stała Astrid, trzymając moją gitarę. Przegryzłem niezadowolony wargę. - Jak długo zamierzałeś trzymać to w tajemnicy? - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Tak długo jak tylko się da. - podrapałem się po karku. Pokiwała rozśmieszona głową, gdy nagle do pokoju wpadł Szczerbatek, który skoczył na nią i przewalił na moje łóżko. Podszedłem szybko do szafy i założyłem świeżą koszulkę. - To jeszcze nie wszystko... - mruknąłem. - Co? - spytała zdziwiona podchodząc do mnie. - To nie wszystko. - powtórzyłem. - Ale co? - zaśmiałem się, wskazując na gitarę. - Aaa. - strzeliła "facepalm'a". Machnąłem ręką i wyszedłem z pokoju, a za mną podążyła blondynka. Zeszliśmy ze schodów i skierowaliśmy się na kolejne, prowadzące do piwnicy, która jest tylko moja. Tam jest mój raj. Ale zatrzymałem się w połowie schodzenia ze schodów, uświadamiając coś sobie. - Ej, ej, ej. Czekaj... - odwróciłem się w stronę Astrid. Spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. - Gdzie Wichura? - na wypowiedziane przeze mnie imię, blondynka spuściła głowę. - Zdechła... - powiedziała cicho. - Przykro mi... - podrapałem się po głowie. - E, dobra, to chodź. - i schodziłem dalej. Nieśmiało otworzyłem drzwi do mojego "podziemnego" raju. Naszym oczom ukazał się duży jasnozielony pokój przepełniony przeróżnymi instrumentami. Była tam perkusja, bas, gitara elektryczna, saksofon i wiele innych instrumentów... No w ciemnym rogu pokoju stał jeszcze mikrofon, rzadko przeze mnie używany. As stanęła w drzwiach osłupiała i szybko przemierzała pokój wzrokiem. Uśmiechnąłem się dla niej niewidocznie, podchodząc do perkusji. Usiadłem na krześle, chwytając pałeczki, którymi zacząłem o siebie uderzać, wystukując rytm jednej ze swoich ulubionych piosenek. Wpadłem w trans. Często tak mam... i często mnie ponosi. Na szczęście z transu wyrwała mnie Astrid. - Weź coś zagraj. - uśmiechnęła się. Szybko przeniosłem wzrok ze ściany na nią. - A co...? - Em... Moją ulubioną piosenkę. - pokazała swoje białe ząbki, uśmiechając się słodko. - A bo ja wiem jaką ty lubisz piosenkę? - zaśmiałem się. - No... Jak się nazywa? Może znam... - The Cab. Angel with a shotgun. - uśmiechnęła się. - Znam... To moja ulubiona... - również się uśmiechnąłem, zaczynając grać. Rozdział IX 'Perspektywa Astrid' Zaczął uderzać w bębny, wybijając rytm piosenki. Zaczęłam cicho nucić słowa. Czkawka spojrzał na mnie uśmiechnięty. Zaczęłam troszkę głośniej śpiewać, gdy nagle usłyszałam tę piosenkę w oryginalnej wersji i poczułam wibracje w kieszeni. Poprosiłam Czkawkę, żeby przestał grać i odebrałam. - Halo? - Astrid, gdzie Ty jesteś? - powiedziała drżącym głosem mama. - Spokojnie, jestem u przyjaciela. A coś się... stało? - spytałam troszkę przestraszona. - Nie wracaj do domu przez jakiś czas... - Ale... - Nie wracaj! Nie wracaj dopóki nie będzie tak jak dawniej. - rozłączyła się. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę przerażona. Jego wzrok pytał co się stało. - Mam zakaz wracania do domu... Zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc głową na boki. - I tak bym nie pozwolił tam wrócić w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni... - mruknął rozbawiony. Skarciłam go wzrokiem i wróciłam do mojego tymczasowego pokoju. TRZY DNI PÓŹNIEJ, SOBOTA... Miałam taki piękny sen..., ale nie mógł on dłużej trwać. Ze snu wyrwał mnie przytłumiony odgłos perkusji. Ale nie jakoś tam spokojny... To nie było granie... TO BYŁO WALENIE W TE BĘBNY! No błagam... Zlitujcie się... Poszukałam na omacku telefonu. Zobaczyłam która godzina... 7:05. Błagam Cię Czkawka! Zlituj się, no! Przykryłam głowę poduszką, ale dźwięki nie ustawały. Wręcz przeciwnie, były coraz głośniejsze. Westchnęłam, stawiając nogi na ziemi i wkładając je do kapci. Zeszłam do piwnicy w mojej piżamie; szarej bokserce z kotem Nyan'em na brzuchu i jasnoróżowymi spodniami do kostek, na których było mnóstwo małych Nyan'ków. Otworzyłam drzwi, przecierając oczy. Czkawka mnie nie zauważył... Podeszłam do niego od tyłu i wyrwałam mu pałeczki z rąk. - Eej! - krzyknął zły. - Człowieku! Ty widziałeś która jest godzina?! - odłożyłam pałeczki. Brunet pokręcił przecząco głową. - Jest po siódmej, a ty mi grasz na perkusji?! Obudziłeś mnie! - ziewnęłam zła. - Sorry... - mruknął. - Chodzi o tą twoją wczorajszą kłótnię ze Smarkiem? - potwierdził skinięciem głowy. Westchnęłam i ziewając poszłam do pokoju się przebrać. Z szafy wyciągnęłam koszulę w niebiesko-biało-fioletową kratkę i białe rurki. Sięgnęłam po szczotkę, gdy zobaczyłam, że przy drzwiach stoi Czkawka. Był ubrany w bluzę bez rękawków i z kapturem, a pod bluzą miał biały T-shirt i czarne spodnie. Spojrzałam na niego ponuro. Nie wyspałam się! Patrzył się na mnie bez słowa. Znudzona zaczęłam rozczesywać włosy, po czym związałam je w wysokiego kucyka. A on nadal stał tak jak przedtem. Opuściłam ręce. - Co? - mruknęłam. - Przepraszam. - powiedział cicho. - Za co? - Za to, że Cię obudziłem. - Przyjmuję przeprosiny. - powiedziałam ponuro, a w rzeczywistości w środku pękałam ze śmiechu. Niezła ze mnie aktorka. Nie wytrzymałam. Wybuchłam śmiechem i rzuciłam się na łóżko wąchając poduszkę.'' (Wiciaaaaa..... XD)'' W końcu, gdy się trochę uspokoiłam, spojrzałam na niego. Minę miał bezcenną. - No co? - uniósł brew do góry zdziwiony. - A nic. - wstałam z łóżka i przeszłam obok niego, wychodząc z pokoju. Patrzył na mnie jak na ostatnią idiotkę na świecie. Niech se myśli co chce, co mnie obchodzi jego zdanie. Chyba... Zeszłam po schodach do kuchni. Z lodówki wyciągnęłam mleko, a z szafki płatki oraz dwie miski. Zaczęłam przygotowywać nam śniadanie, po czym poszłam z miskami do salonu, gdzie Czkawka oglądał telewizję. O dziwo nie siedział na swoim fotelu, tylko na kanapie i przełączał cały czas kanały, gdy zatrzymał się na jakimś dla dzieci, na którym właśnie leciały Gumisie. Zaśmiałam się podając mu miskę i siadając obok niego. - No co? - zaśmiał się, zaczynając jeść. - Serio? Gumisie? - ja też zaczęłam jeść. - Bajka mojego dzieciństwa. - pokazał mi język i zaczęliśmy oglądać. - Mojego też, no ale Czkawka... mamy 18 lat... za starzy jesteśmy. - gdy to usłyszał, zakrztusił się mlekiem. - Na bajki... - uniósł palec do góry. - Nikt nie jest za stary! - wziął kolejną łyżkę do ust. Zaśmiałam się widząc jego zainteresowanie bajką. Pokiwałam głową na boki, odwracając ją w stronę okna. Widać było małe, białe płatki wirujące na wietrze. Walnęłam Czkawkę w ramię, tak, że trochę mleka wylało mu się na spodnie - No, Astrid...! - spojrzał na mnie oburzony, a za to ja na niego z wysoko uniesionymi kącikami ust. - Co? - wskazałam na okno. - Pięknie.... W październiku pada. Na długo się nie utrzyma. - odłożył miskę i poszedł do kuchni po ścierkę. Zaczął wycierać spodnie. - Mogłabyś zawołać Szczerbatka? - Na dworze jest? - spytałam wstając i odkładając miskę ze swoim śniadaniem na ławę. Czkawka skinął głową. Wzięłam bluzę, założyłam buty. Wyszłam na dwór. Śnieg musiał padać już od dawna, bo było go sporo, a ścieżkę pokryła mała warstwa lodu. Zaczęłam ostrożnie schodzić po schodach i zmierzać w kierunku tyłu domu, gdy poślizgnęłam się, ale ktoś mnie złapał. Wylądowałam w ramionach jakiegoś chłopaka. Podniosłam uśmiechnięta głowę do góry, by zobaczyć jego twarz. - A dziękuję? - zaśmiał się. - Oj, zamknij się. - pocałowałam go w policzek i stanęłam samodzielnie, uśmiechając się do szatyna. Spojrzałam się w niebo. Płatki opadały mi na twarz. - O co poszło Ci ze Smarkiem? - spytałam wracając na ziemię. - Nieważne. - odwrócił się i zaczął zmierzać w stronę domu. Złapałam śnieg i ulepiłam z niego kulkę, po czym rzuciłam nią prosto w głowę Czkawki. Jego miękkie, brązowe włosy zostały przykryte białym, mokrym śniegiem. Zaczęłam się śmiać i uciekać, ale on mnie dogonił i DOSŁOWNIE rzucił się na mnie wywracając w śnieg. Byłam cała mokra. Zaczęło się ganianie. - Dziś zachowujemy się jak małe dzieci. - zaśmiałam się, rzucając do ucieczki. Rozdział X 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Wróciliśmy do domu ze śmiechem i cali mokrzy, tak samo Szczerbatek. Poszliśmy do swoich pokoi przebrać się w suche ubrania. Potem poszedłem wysuszyć włosy, ponieważ jakaś wspaniała istota wysypała na mnie łopatę śniegu. Śmiechu było ogrom. Faktycznie zachowywaliśmy się jak dzieci w przedszkolu albo jeszcze gorzej. - Astrid, jedziemy do... - chciałem się spytać, gdy mi przerwała. - Galerii? - pisnęła podskakując. - Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale tak... - westchnąłem. - Po co? - uniosła brew. Zaśmiałem się. - Na zakupy. - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Znam Cię na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, że nie lubisz łazić po sklepach z ubraniami. - złożyła ręce w krzyż na piersiach. - Ja nie jadę łazić po ciuchach. - zaśmiałem się. - Muszę jechać do Zoologicznego po... - zacząłem wyliczać na palcach. - Karmę, smycz, obrożę, zabawkę, szampon, szczotkę i bekon w spreju. - westchnąłem. - Wooaa... A po co tyle? - zachichotała. - Bo karma się już skończyła, obroża jest stara, smycz Szczerbo przegryzł w nocy, ulubioną zabawkę zgubił, szampon się skończył, tak jak bekon w spreju, a szczotkę pogryzł, bo chciał się bawić. - wywaliłem jej język, zakładając buty i kurtkę. Portfel schowałem do kieszeni i skoczyłem jeszcze na górę zobaczyć czy Szczerbatek jeszcze śpi na moim łóżku. Spał. Zbiegłem z powrotem na dół, chwytając po drodze kluczyki do mojego auta z komody. - To jedziesz ze mną? - spytałem zwracając się do As. - No ba. - uśmiechnęła się zakładając buty oraz kurtkę. - Skoczę sobie do sklepów z ubraniami. - poszła po torebkę, a ja w tym czasie poszedłem wyprowadzić mojego rudego Forda Mondeo. - Zamknij drzwi, okey?! - krzyknąłem stojąc w drzwiach. Z góry usłyszałem jej odpowiedź "Okey." i wyszedłem kierując się do garażu. 'Perspektywa Astrid ' Wybiegłam z domu, zamykając go na klucz, a klucz chowając do torebki. Czkawki rodzice moją zapasowy, więc dostaną się do domu. Wsiadłam do samochodu i ruszyliśmy w stronę galerii. Gdy weszliśmy do budynku, nasze drogi się rozeszły. Czkawka zjechał windą na parter, a ja poszłam na pierwsze piętro do Sinsay'u. Wykupiłam chyba połowę sklepu. Hehe, nie no, żart. Tylko trzy bluzki, dwie pary spodni i szarą czapkę na zimę. Wychodząc ze sklepu wpadłam na Czkawkę wracającego ze strony parkingu. - Łooo... Nie za dużo? - zaśmiał się. - Nie. - odparłam. - To jest wręcz minimum na moich zakupach. - poklepałam go po ramieniu. - Masz. - podałam mu torbę z ubraniami. - Teraz do Reserved'a. - zaśmiałam się, ruszając w stronę sklepu znajdującego się naprzeciwko Sinsay'u. Czkawka patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Po godzinie chodzenia po sklepach, namówił mnie do powrotu. Byłam trochę zła, że tak krótko, ale wiem, że on tego nie lubi. Wpakował moje torby z zakupami na tylne siedzenia samochodu i ruszyliśmy z powrotem do jego domu. Auto jego rodziców stało na swoim miejscu, czyli, że już są. Do domu weszłam jako pierwsza, a za mną Czkawka zasypany moimi torbami z zakupami. Zaniósł wszystkie do mojego tymczasowego pokoju, w tym samym czasie gdy zdejmowałam kurtkę i buty. Wrócił jeszcze do samochodu po pięć kilogramów suchej karmy drobiowej dla Szczerbatka. Ja poszłam do siebie rozpakować zakupy, a on poszedł do salonu. Spojrzałam na zegar wiszący na ścianie w pokoju. Jest 16:00. W dwie godziny uwinęliśmy się w tej galerii, zwykle zajmuje mi do dłużej. Przyczepiłam słuchawki do telefonu i włożyłam je do uszu puszczając moją kolejną ulubioną piosenkę, Ed'a Sheeran'a. Lego Hause. Normalnie kocham tę piosenkę. Mogłabym słuchać jej całymi dniami. Zaczęłam rozpakowywać swoje torby. Mama kazała mi tu zostać przez miesiąc, dopóki sprawy trochę się naprostują. Ale to żaden dla mnie ból. Tu jest tak jakby mój drugi dom. Państwo Haddock traktują mnie jak swoją córkę, a Czkawka... jak siostrę... chyba, a ja go jak brata... chyba. Gdy on jest przy mnie, czuję się jakoś inaczej. Mam motylki w brzuchu, ale nie wiem co to tak dokładnie znaczy, bo nigdy przedtem się tak nie czułam. Tak... tak bezpiecznie, tak... tak szczęśliwie. Niczego mi wtedy nie brakuje, pełnia szczęścia. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Usiadłem na swoim fotelu, zaraz po tym, jak odniosłem zakupy. Szczerbatek wskoczył mi na kolana, kładąc swój łeb na moim brzuchu i patrząc się na mnie. Złapałem jego pyszczek dłońmi, dostawiając jego mokry nos do mojego nosa. Zaczął lizać mnie po twarzy, a ja zacząłem się śmiać, co spowodowało, że Szczerbo stanął na mnie i zaczął jeszcze bardziej lizać. Śmiałem się jak głupi. Rodzice, który byli dotychczas zainteresowani telewizją, spojrzeli na mnie ze śmiechem, a zza ściany wyłoniła się również śmiejąca się Astrid. - Śmiejesz się tak głośno, że słyszałam Cię przez słuchawki z muzą na fulla. - podeszła do mnie. - A tak w ogóle to pokazywałeś mu co kupiłeś? - wskazała na mojego psa, którego właśnie zepchnąłem z kolan i poszedłem do swojego pokoju po zakupy. Karmę zaniosłem do szafki w kuchni, a potem wróciłem do salonu i usiadłem na dywanie, a obok mnie usiadł ciekawski pies. Astrid razem z moimi rodzicami siedziała na kanapie i przyglądała się mnie, tak jak mama i tata. Zanim jeszcze coś wyciągnąłem z torby z zakupami, sięgnąłem do szyi Szczerbatka i odpiąłem mu obrożę. Pies spojrzał na mnie smutnym i pytającym wzrokiem, jakby obawiał się, że go nie chcę. Zaśmiałem się cicho, wyjmując z torby nową, czerwoną z białymi wzorkami obrożę. Zaczął energicznie merdać ogonem ucieszony, a ja zapiąłem mu obrożę. Wyjąłem smycz i pokazałem ją Szczerbkowi. - Weź i idź ją zawieś na miejsce starej, a starą wyrzuć. - pies chwycił smycz z mojej dłoni i pobiegł na górę do mojego pokoju. Po chwili zbiegł ze schodów ze starą, przegryzioną smyczą w pysku i pognał do kuchni. Nachylił się nad koszem i upuścił rzecz, po czym wrócił wesoły na swoje miejsce. Wyciągnąłem bekon w spreju, a Szczerbatek zaczął szczekać. On go uwielbia. - Schowaj go do szafki. - podałem mu, a ten go chwycił i po chwili znowu był w kuchni. Odłożył bekon na podłogę, oparł się o drzwiczki do szafki i zębami otworzył sąsiednie. Znów złapał bekon i odłożył go na miejsce. Wrócił do mnie szczęśliwy, a ja zacząłem go głaskać za uchem. Tak było i z pozostałymi rzeczami. Szampon zaniósł do łazienki, tak samo szczotkę, a zabawkę - kurczaka do swojego kosza z zabawkami w moim pokoju. Spojrzałem na zdziwioną As, głaszcząc mojego psa, leżącego mi na kolanach. - Jaki wytresowany... - otworzyła oczy, a ja się zaśmiałem. - Od szczeniaka Czkawka spędza z nim bardzo, bardzo dużo czasu i go tresuje. - uśmiechnęła się mama. - Powinni nagrać film pod tytułem "Jak wytresować psa". - zaśmiała się blondynka, a z nią moi rodzice. - Hahaha. - mruknąłem. - bardzo śmieszne. - uśmiechnąłem się. - Mamo... - Tak? - spojrzała na mnie. - Teraz wiesz kto pomaga mi sprzątać dom. - uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Szczerbatek potwierdził szczekaniem, przez co wszyscy wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Rozdział XI 'Perspektywa Astrid' DWA MIESIĄCE PÓŹNIEJ, GRUDZIEŃ, PONIEDZIAŁEK... - Mówił Ci ktoś już, że pięknie śpiewasz? - uśmiechnął się Czkawka, przestając grać i odkładając na moje łóżko swoją gitarę. Zarumieniłam się lekko, siadając obok niego i patrząc na swoje skarpetki w paski tygrysa. Nieśmiało podniosłam na niego wzrok. - Nie. - uśmiechnęłam się. - Dziękuję. - odwzajemnił uśmiech. - A tobie ktoś mówił, że super śpiewasz i grasz? - Jesteś pierwsza. - uśmiechnął się pokazując zęby. - Czkawka... bo jedno pytanie dręczy mnie już od dwóch miesięcy... - zaczęłam. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Już się boję o co chce się spytać. Spuściłem głowę wzdychając ciężko, a wzrok wbijając w podłogę. - O co poszło Ci wtedy ze Smarkiem? - wiedziałem... wiedziałem, że o to spyta... Mam jej powiedzieć, że pokłóciliśmy się o nią? - Czkawka, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... mnie możesz powiedzieć. - położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. - Masz rację... - wziąłem głęboki oddech. - Bo... - przymknąłem oczy, które po chwili otworzyłem i spojrzałem się na przyjaciółkę, która wyczekiwała odpowiedzi. - Bo ta cała sprzeczka i... i ta bójka, która by była, gdybyś nas nie rozdzieliła... Bo to wszystko poszło o Ciebie. - spuściłem głowę, ale tak, bym mógł na nią patrzeć katem oka. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i zdjęła dłoń z mojego ramienia. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę, patrząc się w nią tępo. Na chwile przestała oddychać, co mnie trochę przeraziło. - O mnie? - spojrzała się na mnie. - Gdybym wiedziała wcześniej, że zniszczyłam wasza przyjaźń, to bym już dawno usunęła się z Twojego życia. - w jej oku zakręciła się łza. Przytuliłem ja, całując lekko w czubek głowy. - To nie tak jak myślisz. - odparłem. - To wszystko jego wina. Miał do mnie pretensje, że przez ten miesiąc, co miałaś kłopoty w rodzinie, mieszkałaś u mnie. - spojrzała na mnie trochę smutna. - Nie przejmuj się, As. On nie był wart tej przyjaźni. Teraz przynajmniej wiem, jaki on jest naprawdę. - uśmiechnąłem się. Nie wiem jak mogłem być tak głupi, by zadawać się z kimś, kto potrafi wywołać kłótnię z byle powodu, bo mu się dziewczyna podoba, która ma u mnie mieszkać. To niedorzeczne. I to był mój najlepszy przyjaciel... właśnie... BYŁ. Nie mogę mu tego wybaczyć... Te wyzwiska skierowane do mnie... tak prawdziwy przyjaciel się nie zachowuje. Gdyby nie Astrid, Sączysmark nie miał by już zębów. Ale to już było dwa miesiące temu... nie chcę do tego wracać. - Astrid! Czkawka! Zejdźcie na obiad! - z dołu słychać było krzyki mamy As. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie, podnosząc się jednocześnie z łóżka. Przepuściłem Astrid pierwszą, bo w końcu kobiety mają pierwszeństwo. Zaraz gdy weszliśmy do jadalni, do naszych nozdrzy dostał się zapach spaghetti. Jak ja je kocham, a tak rzadko jem. Zazwyczaj obiad w domu przygotowuję sobie sam, bo mamy nie ma. Jeśli chodzi o jadalnię, jest to nieduży pokój w kolorze łososiowym z trzema parami okien. Po środku stoi podłużny stół, przy którym znajduje się sześć krzeseł. Pod stołem leży duży, lecz wąski brązowy dywan z długim włosiem. Na ścianie równoległej do ściany z oknami, wisi zegar z wahadłem, a po jego obu stronach wiszą dwa obrazy. Na jednym znajduje się zimowy krajobraz, a na drugim letni w porze zachodu słońca. Do pokoju prowadzą dwie pary drzwi, jedna z kuchni, a druga z salonu. W lewym kącie, w którym styka się ściana z oknami i ściana z drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni, stoi paproć w brązowej doniczce. Okna są w niewielkiej części przykryte ciemnobrązowymi zasłonami. Tak, bardzo dużo tu tego brązu. Usiedliśmy na miejscach obok siebie, a przed nami, na stole leżały już miski z porcjami spaghetti z klopsikami. Po prostu uwielbiam... Pani Hofferson usiadła naprzeciwko Astrid. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy jeść w ciszy, która była nie do zniesienia. Co chwila zerkałem na swoją przyjaciółkę, a ona na mnie. Żadne z nas nie miało odwagi zacząć rozmowy między nami. W końcu mama Astrid postanowiła ją zacząć pierwsza. - Jak było w szkole? - kobieta o blond włosach i brązowych oczach, podniosła wzrok znad talerza i przerzucała go ze mnie na As, z As na mnie. Spojrzałem na przyjaciółkę, która właśnie przeniosła wzrok na matkę. - Normalnie... - mruknęła Astrid, biorąc do ust makaron. - Czkawka. - gwałtownie przeniosłem wzrok na kobietę. - A Ty nadal z Sączysmarkiem jesteście skłóceni? - Mamo... - Astrid posłała mamie spojrzenie mówiące "Daj spokój.". - Tak. - zaśmiałem się cicho. - Możemy do tego nie wracać? To miało miejsce dwa miesiące temu... - Właśnie, nie wracajmy do tego. - odparła Astrid, patrząc się na mnie, a potem odwróciła się w stronę mamy. - Niepotrzebnie zaczynałaś ten temat. - warknęła niemiło biorąc swój pusty talerz razem z moim. - Powiedziałam coś źle? - usłyszałem tylko słowa pani Hofferson z jadalni, w której już się nie znajdowałem, ponieważ niebieskooka blondynka wyciągnęła mnie z niej za rękę prowadząc na górę do pokoju. Podała mi moją gitarę i kazała usiąść na łóżku. Rozdział XII 'Perspektywa Czkawki' NASTĘPNEGO DNIA RANO... Jak zwykle obudził mnie Szczerbatek, skacząc mi na brzuch. Jęknąłem cicho, wypuszczając powietrze. Mój pies jest dużym osobnikiem Owczarków Niemieckich i do tych lżejszych nie należy. Waży 45 kilogramów, mierzy 65 centymetrów, także spore z niego dziecko... Zszedłem z łóżka i podszedłem do szafy wyciągając z niej koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratkę i czarne spodnie z obniżonym krokiem. Wychodząc z pokoju, zamiast trafić w drzwi, trafiłem w ścianę*. Rozmasowując bolące czoło skierowałem się do łazienki. Po ogarnięciu się, zbiegłem po schodach na dół, do kuchni. Na stole leżały już moje kanapki, przygotowane przez mamę, zanim poszła do pracy. Wsypałem Szczerbatkowi karmy i wlałem świeżej wody do misek. Skoczyłem po plecak, założyłem kurtkę i moje czarno-białe Air Max'y i wyszedłem z domu, zamykając go na klucz. Skierowałem się w stronę domu Astrid. Niestety, muszę iść na piechotę, bo tata zabrał mi kluczyki do auta. To wszystko przez tą wredną nauczycielkę od historii! Stawia mi złe oceny, choć z historii jestem całkiem niezły. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, czyli pod dom przyjaciółki, zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Otworzyła mi jej mama. - Dzień dobry. - przywitałem się. - Witaj, Czkawka. - uśmiechnęła się. - Astrid zaraz będzie gotowa, właśnie kończy śniadanie. Wejdź. - odwzajemniłem uśmiech, wchodząc do domu. Skierowałem się do jadalni, w której siedziała As. Moim oczom ukazała się blondynka, wpychająca sobie do ust łyżki pełne płatków z mlekiem. - Już, już. - mówiła z pełnymi ustami, aż jej trochę wylatywało i wpadało do miski. Ledwo co ją zrozumiałem. Zaśmiałem się, zdejmując plecak i kładąc go na krześle, naprzeciwko Astrid. Szybko wszystko zjadła i odnosząc miskę, spojrzała na mnie rozbawiona. - Co dziś tak wcześnie? - spytała zakładając swoje czerwone Conversy i skórzaną kurtkę. Wyglądaliśmy dziś podobnie... niemal, że identycznie... w zasadzie to identycznie. Odróżniały nas tylko plecaki i buty. Ona też miała na sobie koszulę w czerwono-czarną kratkę, tylko oczywiście damską i czarne rurki. Zarzuciła na ramię swoją czerwoną torbę i wyszliśmy z jej domu, żegnając się z panią Hofferson. - Tata nadal nie oddał Ci kluczyków? - zaśmiała się przenosząc wzrok z chodnika na mnie. Potwierdziłem kiwając głową i pokazując jej język. Przez całą drogę się śmialiśmy, przez co skończyliśmy wejściem w słup*. Nie wiem jak to zrobiliśmy. Przecież go widzieliśmy, a i tak w niego weszliśmy. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Siedzimy teraz na trzeciej godzinie lekcyjnej, czyli na angielskim. Przez tą całą kłótnię Czkawki z Smarkiem, wszyscy, tzn. sześć osób z klasy, się przesiadło. Teraz ja wraz z Heatherą siedzimy w ostatniej ławce środkowego rzędu, a przed nami siedzi Czkawka wraz z Mieczykiem. A tam, gdzie siedziałam poprzednio ja z Heath, siedzi Sączysmark ze Szpadką. Zauważyłam, że Czkawka, nasz klasowy i ogólnie szkolny, przystojniaczek chowa w piórniku paczkę Skittelsów. Zmarszczyłam brwi, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Zaczęłam go dźgać w plecy długopisem*. - Coo? - odwrócił się skrzywiony. - Daj Skittelsa... - odłożyłam długopis na ławkę. - Nie. - Daj. - Nie. - Daaaaaj. - zrobiłam słodkie oczka. Czkawka zaśmiał się cicho, podając mi paczkę. - Weź całą... przewidziałem to i zabrałem drugą ze sobą. - pokazał mi język, a ja za to kopnęłam mu krzesełko, dosuwając go mocno do jego ławki*. - Dziękuję. - szepnęłam, a zaraz po tym oboje zaczęliśmy się śmiać. - Hofferson! Haddock! - na nasze nazwiska spoważnieliśmy. Pani Scrubb westchnęła. - Znowu ubrani tak samo... - szepnęła do siebie. - Cisza ma być! Zrozumieliście? - skinęliśmy głową na tak. Gdy nauczycielka odwróciła się do tablicy, Czkawka odwrócił się w moją stronę ze śmiechem. Cichym śmiechem... Sięgnął do plecaka i wyjął z niego zieloną paczkę Skittelsów, a ja dostałam czerwoną! A ja wolę zieloną! Nie będę mu tego mówić, bo dobrze o tym wie! I nie chcę iść do dyrka, bo nasza nauczycielka od angielskiego jest nieobliczalna. NIEOBLICZALNA! Zdecydowanie za dużo żelków wczoraj z Czkawką zjadłam... Ah te Haribo... Takie miękkie i takie dobre... Zadzwonił dzwonek. Poderwałam się z krzesła, w tym samym czasie co Czkawka. Często zachowujemy się tak jakbyśmy byli zsynchronizowani*. Mówimy w tym samym czasie... Ubieramy się podobnie, a czasem identycznie. Wiele osób myśli, że jesteśmy parą, a... a to nie prawda. Dobra... Przyznaję... Zakochałam się w nim... Ale nie okazuję tego, a zresztą On widzi tylko we mnie tylko przyjaciółkę. To jest pewnie tylko chwilowa miłość i niedługo przejdzie.... Chyba... - Hofferson, Haddock. - już mieliśmy wyjść z klasy, gdy nauczycielka nas zatrzymała. Spojrzeliśmy się po sobie, odwracając się w stronę biurka. Podeszliśmy do pani Scrubb i czekaliśmy, aż reszta klasy wyjdzie. Gdy ostatnia osoba opuściła salę, zamykając za sobą drzwi, odwróciliśmy się w stronę nauczycielki. Kobieta oparła łokcie na blacie biurka, a dłonie splotła ze sobą, opierając na nich podbródek. Wzrok wbijała w ścianę, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Chyba się nad czymś intensywnie zastanawiała. Patrzyłam się tępo na swoje buty, stukając nimi o siebie. Czkawka spuścił głowę, a ręce włożył do przednich kieszeni spodni. - Co się z wami dzieje? - spytała nauczycielka, nadal patrząc się w ten sam punkt. Skorzystałam z okazji i wsunęłam rękę do torby, wyjmując Skittelsa i wkładając go do ust. W samą porę, bo kobieta spojrzała się w naszą stronę. Ona nie lubi gdy się je na rozmowie z nią. - W jakim sensie...? - odezwał się nieśmiało Czkawka. - Nie uważacie na moich lekcjach... - Bo Czkawka miał Skittelsy! - nawet nie wiem po co to powiedziałam. Przyjaciel spojrzał na mnie szeroko otworzonymi oczami, a ja prawie nie wybuchłam śmiechem. - To żelki i Skittelsy tak na mnie działają. - szepnęłam mu do ucha. Nauczycielka złapała się za głowę. - Idźcie, bo nie mam już siły. - wskazała na drzwi, a my powoli zaczęliśmy się wycofywać. Za drzwiami wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Zaczęliśmy iść w stronę miejsca spotkań naszej paczki, czyli okno na drugim końcu szkoły. Teraz będziemy mieć okienko, więc znając nas, będziemy siedzieć tam całą przerwę. Odkąd Sączysmark zaczął wyzywać Czkawkę, wszyscy jego dotychczasowi przyjaciele odwrócili się od niego. I nie należy do naszej paczki... - Czemu dałeś mi czerwone? Przecież wiesz, że wolę zielone! - oburzyłam się. - Nie różnią się zbytnio, ale to tam... - mruknęłam do siebie. - Wiem i dlatego dałem Ci czerwone. - oberwał ode mnie z pięści w rękę. Zaczął się śmiać, wkładając do ust Skittelsa. Oberwał jeszcze raz, tylko teraz na tyle mocno, że zakrztusił się cukierkiem i wysypał troszkę ich z paczki. Stanął i spojrzał na mnie oburzony, a ja ze śmiechem ruszyłam w stronę "naszego" okna, poprawiając sobie torbę na ramieniu. - Gdzie Czkawka? - spytała Heathera gdy doszłam na miejsce. Bez odwracania się, wskazałam kciukiem przez ramię, za siebie. - Idzie. - wzruszyłam ramionami, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem i patrzyła na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. - A wy to tak zawsze się o Skittlesy kłócicie? - spytała przenosząc spojrzenie na mnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami i poprawiłam sobie grzywkę tak, żeby było mi widać chociaż trochę oka. W końcu dołączył do nas i stanął obok. - No co? - zapytałam się, bo zauważyłam, że przeszywa mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem. Zrobił minę buldoga i obrócił się w stronę okna . - Czyżby pan Czkawka się obraził? - podeszłam do niego i poczochrałam mu włosy. Poprawił je tak jak były przedtem i założył ręce na piersi krzyżując je. Chciałam go jeszcze troszkę podręczyć. Wyciągnęłam swoje czerwone opakowanie z najlepszymi cukierkami świata i ustawiłam się tak, abym mogła patrzeć na jego minę. Heathera przypatrywała się nam, jak największym debilom. Wysypałam sobie pięć cukierków na rękę i włożyłam je do buzi. - Mmmmm... Jakie to dobre.. - poklepałam się po brzuchu. Zjadłam w ten sposób jeszcze trzy , ale Czkawka nie mógł już wytrzymać i wziął mi opakowanie . - Złodziej ! - krzyknęłam niby zła i podbiegłam truchtem do zielonookiego osobnika kradnącego cukierki . Zaśmiał się głupio . Zaraz z nim nie wytrzymam . Wskoczyłam mu na plecy i próbowałam wyrwać paczkę z ostatnim cukierkiem . - Oddawaj ! - zaśmiałam się . - Nigdy ! - krzyknął jak jakieś małe dziecko , które nie chce jeść zupki Vifona . Biegł ze mną na plecach jeszcze kawałek , ale obydwoje byliśmy tak zafascynowani czerwonym pudełkiem , że nie zauważyliśmy kosza do śmieci. Czkawka potknął się i upadł razem ze mną na podłogę. Leżał na brzuchu, a ja siedziałam nad nim. Wzięłam mu paczkę z ręki i nawet nie wiem jakim cudem - cukierek pękł na dwie części. Rozdział XIII 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' Co za dziewczyna... Siedzi na mnie i droczy się ze mną paczką Skittelsów. Nie podzieli się! A moje mi wysypała! Złośnica... jak ja z nią wytrzymuję?! Całe dnie... Zadzwonił dzwonek, a obok naszego okna przechodzi najwięcej uczniów, a ja sobie leżę na ziemi, a na mnie siedzi moja przyjaciółka. - Zejdź ze mnie! - krzyknąłem, gdy wszyscy ze śmiechem przeszli obok mnie. - A w ogóle to czemu ja tu leżę? - szepnąłem do siebie. - Nosiłem Cię na basenie! - krzyknąłem w śmiechu. Próbowałem wstać, ale coś przygwoździło mnie do ziemi z powrotem. Obejrzałem się za siebie. Teraz dosiadła się Heathera. Obie zaczęły się śmiać, a ja zrezygnowany leżałem tak jak poprzednio. Podparłem głowę rękami i westchnąłem ciężko. Mam tego dość! Nie wiem jakim cudem się przekręciłem na plecy, zrzucając przy tym dziewczyny. Leżałem sobie patrzą się w sufit, a nade mną stała Astrid, gryząc Skittelsa. - Nie dasz mi? - zrobiłem smutną minę. Wywróciła oczami. Wyjęła z paczki cukierka, a ja otworzyłem usta. As wrzuciła mi go do ust. Przegryzając Skittelsa poczułem, że to nie cały, lecz jego połowa. - Astrid! - oburzyłem się, wstając z podłogi. - No co? - zaśmiała się. - Dałaś mi połowę! - nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Tylko buziaka w policzek. As uśmiechnęła się słodko i nagle cała złość wyparowała. - Bo ostatni Skittels pękł na pół. - wzruszyła ramionami zmierzając w stronę "naszego" okna. Ruszyłem za nią. Zdjęła swoją torbę z ramienia i położyła ją na parapecie, siadając za nią. Oparłem się obok niej. Nasza szóstka - bo jeszcze Śledzik - staliśmy w ciszy, przerzucając wzrok na każdego z nas. Nagle zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Prawdę mówiąc nikt nie wiedział z czego. Wytarłem łzy, kładąc plecak obok As. Wyciągnąłem z niego butelkę z Powerade. Wziąłem kilka łyków i schowałem ją z powrotem. Z małej kieszonki wyciągnąłem dwa Snickersy i cztery Kinder Country. Dałem Astrid Snickersa, drugiego zostawiłem sobie, a Country dałem reszcie przyjaciół. - Ty zawsze coś masz. - powiedział Mieczyk otwierając swojego batona. - W końcu moja mama to nauczycielka. - zaśmiałem się, biorąc gryza Snickersa. Jedliśmy w spokoju, gdy nagle Mieczyk zgiął się w pół chwytając za prawy policzek. - Ej, co jest stary ? - spytałem gryząc ostatni kawałek mojego batona. - Oszz kurde .. - pisnął jak dziewczynka. - Twój Country zepsuł mi zęba . - zaczął skakać jak jakaś małpa. Wszyscy padli na ziemię ze śmiechu, tylko on patrzył na nas z politowaniem. - Oj no kropek.. Nie gniewaj się kropek. - podszedłem do niego i poklepałem po plecach. - No już. Bez fochów kropek. - zaśmiałem się, a on tylko skarcił mnie wzrokiem. - Stary! Ja muszę do dentysty! - krzyknął jak małe dziecko, które boli ząbek. Miałem się odezwać, ale Astrid mnie wyprzedziła. - No, ale nieładnie będzie tak ze szkoły uciekać... - zachichotała. - Ale mnie ząb boli! - prawie się rozpłakał. - Czkawka! Zawieź mnie do dentysty! - zaczął szarpać mnie za ramiona. - Tata jeszcze mi kluczyków nie oddał. - wzruszyłem ramionami. Mieczyk zawył jak jakiś kojot, kiedy dowiedział się o tym, że nie mogę go zawieźć do dentysty. - Ej, a czemu kropek? - spytał takim głosem, jakby miał w buzi dwie zapałki. Zacząłem się śmiać. - Tak jakoś. - przetarłem łzy od śmiechu. Dostałem skurczu od tego śmiania się. - Z kim my się zadajemy.. - westchnęła podirytowana Astrid. - Z najlepszym facetem w mieście. - odparłem udając Sączysmarka, który napina swoje muskuły. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać, oprócz Mieczyka, który zwijał się z bólu, a ja pod ścianą ze śmiechu. - Ale to naprawdę boli... - mruknął. Troszeczkę spoważniałem. - Chodź. - złapałem go za ramię. - Ja idę z nim do pielęgniarki. - zwróciłem się do reszty. - Idź, idź, ale plecak zostaw! - uśmiechnęła się Astrid podejrzliwie. Ja już znam ten uśmieszek. - Oooo, co to to nie. - zarzuciłem plecak na plecy. - Idziemy . - poklepałem mojego kolegę po plecach i ruszyliśmy do pielęgniarki. *** - A co konkretnie zrobiłeś w ząb? - spytała higienista zawiązując Mieczykowi wokół głowy bandaż. - Bo dostałem zaczarowanego batonika, od Czkawki, który naprężał swoje muskuły. - wskazał na mnie palcem, jak taki rozpieszczony bachor. - Ja dla ciebie sobie flaki wypruwam, a ty tak się odwdzięczasz? Możesz nie wracać do domu. - pokazałem mu dłoń na znak focha. Czyli prościej, " Mów do ręki" . Nasza szkolna doktorka ze śmiechu nie mogła. - Do galaktycznego więzienia z nim! Idź żreć kisiel! - krzyknąłem jak Harry Potter. Ale tak jakby choć trochę zastanowić się nad jego słowami to muskuły mam. Pakuje się czasem w siłowni... Ale to czasem, bo większość czasu spędzam z As, ze Szczerbem, na rysowaniu lub graniu na instrumentach. - Sam idź żreć kisiel! Niech pani go zamknie w cukierkowym lochu! - pisnął Mieczyk. - Czkawka... - krzyknęła przeraźliwie pielęgniarka. - Coś ty mu do batona dosypał? - Niech lepiej Pani spyta się mnie, co ja sobie do batona dosypałem! - krzyknąłem wskazując kciukiem na siebie. - Zaraz... co? - uniosłem brwi do góry zastanawiając się nad tym co powiedziałem. Zrobiłem facepalma równocześnie śmiejąc się. - Skitllesy zmieniają ludzi na dziwniejszych. - złożyłem ręce tak, jak robi się to w kościele. - Ty wzywasz czarne jednorożce, aby przeszły na mnie złe moce! Zdrajca! - krzyknął Mieczyk i wstał patrząc na mnie z odległości kilku metrów . - Ja?! Sam zjadłeś podwładnych Czekolandii i teraz się na tobie mszczą ! - krzyknąłem oburzony. - Chłopcy.. Błagam .. - pokazała nam na drzwi . Wyszliśmy z gabinetu dziękując i udaliśmy się do sali historycznej, ponieważ zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę, a po przerwie jest historia. I znowu lekcja z tą wstrętną babą. - Stary... mój plecak... - zaczął Mieczyk niewyraźnie. Popchnąłem go do przodu. - Idź pod salę. Zadzwonię do Astrid, żeby Ci go wzięli. - zacząłem się diabelsko śmiać w duszy. Przyjaciel oddalił się, a ja chwyciłem swojego Samsunga S5 i zadzwoniłem do As. - Halo? - odebrała. - Weźcie plecak Mieczyka, ale pierw zróbcie z nim coś głupiego. - zaśmiałem się. - Tak jest Panie Kapitanie! - rozłączyła się. Rozdział XIV 'Perspektywa Astrid' Odłożyłam swojego Szajsunga do piórnika i zaśmiałam się sama do siebie. - Czkawka dzwonił i mówił, że mamy zabrać plecak Mieczyka. - uśmiechnęłam się do dziewczyn. - Myślimy o tym samym? - spytała Szpadka. Przytaknęłyśmy równocześnie, i chwyciłyśmy jego torbę. *** Hm.. Kilka bułek, woda, brudne książki.. Nic specjalnego. Czas to zmienić. - Poproszę skalpel. - udawałam te lekarki z seriali o medycynie. Skalpel, to inaczej różowa kredka. Heathera podała mi ją, a Śledzik nawet nie wiedział o co chodzi, bo czytał książkę o jakiś chwastach. - Dziękuję siostro. - zaśmiałam się. Wyjęłam jego zeszyt od matematyki. - Hm... Wychowawca nieźle się wkurzy, gdy zobaczy pomazany różową kredką zeszyt do matmy... Nie? - zaśmiałam się przerzucając wzrok z zeszytu trzymanego w moich dłoniach na moje przyjaciółki, które bawiły się równie dobrze jak ja. Heath mazała mu zeszyt do fizyki pomarańczową kredką, a Szpadka... Szpadka jadła właśnie jedną stronę z zeszytu do historii. - Szpadka! - zaśmiałam się. - Co? - wepchnęła sobie do buzi kartkę z pracą domową. - Nic. - pokazałam zęby. *** Siedzimy na lekcji historii. Ja z Czkawką, a Heathera z Mieczykiem, który nie wie co się działo z jego rzeczami... Biedaczek... Już mi go szkoda. Z trudem powstrzymuję śmiech, a Czkawka patrzy na mnie jak na idiotkę. On o niczym nie wie. Nic mu nie powiedziałyśmy. Chcę widzieć jego minę, tak samo całej klasy. Właśnie nauczycielka od historii będzie sprawdzać pracę domową. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Bez słowa podeszła do ławki Mieczyka i chwyciła jego zeszyt - wstrętna jędza. Otworzyła i... - Panie Thorston! - krzyknęła zła. - Co to ma być?! Mieczyk spojrzał na nią kompletnie zdezorientowany. Zmarszczył czoło i złapał się za bolący policzek, próbując ogarnąć jakoś tę sytuację. Czkawka zbliżył swoją twarz do mojego ucha, patrząc swoimi cudnymi zielonymi oczami na zagubionego przyjaciela i wściekłą nauczycielkę. Zachichotałam cicho widząc minę blondyna. - Co zrobiłyście...? - szepnął mi Czkawka do ucha. Spojrzałam na niego kątem oka. - Zobaczysz. - uśmiechnęłam się złośliwe. Czkawka pokręcił głową na boki z rozbawieniem, po czym wrócił do przyglądania się tej całej sytuacji. Po chwili zrobiłam to samo. - Nie rozumiem. - odezwał się w końcu blondyn marszcząc czoło. Trudno było go zrozumieć przez ten bandaż na głowie. Czerwona jak burak od wściekłości nauczycielka pokazała mu jego zeszyt, w którym brakowało kilku kartek, a w tym kartki z pracą domową. Szybko spojrzałam się na Szpadkę, która zwijała się z bólu brzucha, a pewien odrzucony przez nas osobnik nie wiedział o co chodzi. Tak jak reszta klasy, nie licząc mnie, Heath i Szpadki. Wszyscy wybuchliśmy głośnym śmiechem, widząc jak wstrętna jędza, czyli nauczycielka bije biednego Mieczyka po głowie, a ten zwija się z bólu, bo uderzył się w złamany ząb. *** - Nieźle to wymyśliłyście. - zagadnął Czkawka, w drodze powrotnej do domu. - Wiem. - zaśmiałam się głupkowato, zerkając na niego. Patrzył się przed siebie, a zimowy wiatr muskał jego brązowe włosy. Czasem wydaje mi się, że to jakiś przecudowny sen, który w każdej chwili może prysnąć, a wszystko zniknie i ucieknie w niepamięć razem z nim. Jestem szczęściarą - według mamy - że przyjaźnię się z tak wspaniałym, miłym i kulturalnym chłopakiem jak on. To są jej słowa, a ja się z nimi zgadzam w każdym procencie. Ale przecież Szpadka i Hesthera też są jego przyjaciółkami, a ciągle mi powtarzają jakie to mam szczęście. Mówią mi, że wspaniale do siebie pasujemy, a ja za każdym razem im zaprzeczam. To one zaczynają mówić o tym jak Czkawka na mnie patrzy, w jaki sposób ze mną rozmawia i jak się zachowuje w moim towarzystwie. Podobno zmienił się od tego czasu, gdy tu się przeprowadziłam. Państwo Haddock mówią, że to dzięki mnie. Ja tam nie wiem i się nie wypowiadam na ten temat. Dobra, mam dość już tych rozmyślań... Przez przypadek, przez to zamyślenie tak naprawdę, stanęłam na zamarzniętej kałuży i poślizgnęłam się. Gdyby nie Czkawka - znowu - bym upadła na ziemię jak długa. - Dziękuję. - odezwałam się, gdy stałam już na własnych nogach. W odpowiedzi dostałam tylko cudny uśmiech wspaniałego przyjaciela, z którym każda dziewczyna ze szkoły chciałaby zamienić z nim choć jedno słowo. *** Co robię? Siedzę na łóżku z słuchawkami na uszach, laptopem na kolanach i oglądam Bzdurnego Kartona - jednego z nielicznych YouTuberów, których oglądam. On potrafi rozśmieszać ludzi. Właśnie pękałam ze śmiechu na 26 odcinku Łapacza Trolli, gdy mój telefon zaczął wibrować. Czkawka... można było się tego spodziewać. - Halo? - odebrałam zdejmując słuchawki i pauzując filmik. - Co robisz? - Oglądam Bzdurnego Karantona. - zaśmiałam się. - Aaa... Karola. - również się zaśmiał. - Oglądałeś Łapacza 26 ? - spytałam rozbawiona momentem, a którym Banshee , mówi, że chcę być wróżką, a Troll odpowiada jej, że ma żreć pastę. - Właśnie oglądam. - po usłyszeniu jego odpowiedzi zaczęłam się śmiać. - Ja też. - odpowiedziałam, a z głośnika telefonu słychać było śmiech i szczekanie. - Muszę ze Szczerbem na spacer. - odezwał się Czkawka. - To idź, a ja w spokoju skończę po raz dwudziesty oglądać odcinek. - zaśmiałam się do siebie i rozłączyłam, gdy Czkawka był w połowie słowa. Odłożyłam telefon na szafkę nocną, po czym ponownie włożyłam do uszu słuchawki i wróciłam do poprzedniej czynności. Gdy odcinek się skończył, wyłączyłam laptopa i odłożyłam go na biurko razem z słuchawkami. Nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić. Zaczęłam chodzić po pokoju w kółko bez celu, zastanawiając się przy tym czym się zająć. Usiadłam na krześle do biurka i odsunęłam jedną z szuflad i zaczęłam przeglądać rysunki. Był tam mój portret narysowany przez Czkawkę, nie tak dawno, bo wczoraj, gdy był u mnie. On przepiękne rysuje, bardzo realistycznie i dokładnie. Drugi rysunek to był mojego autorstwa, narysowałam go mając dziewięć lat. Była na nim moja rodzina. Tata - Michael, którego szczerze znienawidziłam, mama - Ida, którą kocham ponad życie i ja. Był też mój pierwszy pies i ogólnie pierwszy zwierzak - Nero, który zdechł, ponieważ był chory na raka. Gdyby nie to, że Nero narysowałam po tej samej stronie co ojca, to bym oderwała tę część rysunku. I to z ogromną przyjemnością! Nie wybaczę mu tego nigdy! Nagle mój telefon zaczął wibrować, a na nim wyświetlił się "nieznany" numer, choć dla mnie doskonale znany. Z ogromną niechęcią odebrałam. Rozdział XV 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Podczas mojego spaceru razem ze Szczerbatkiem, "przypadkowo" zobaczyłem ogłoszenie z pokazem psich sztuczek, który odbędzie się za miesiąc. Postanowiłem już trenować ze swoim psem, dlatego, zaraz po powrocie do domu, zacząłem trening. Potrzebne były tylko przysmaki i pies, no i oczywiście chęć oraz cierpliwość. Spełniam wszystkie warunki, więc jestem gotowy. Szczerbatek już w młodym wieku opanował wszystkie podstawowe komendy, czyli siad, podaj łapę, waruj, zostań, do nogi itp. Czas podnieść poprzeczkę i zacząć go uczyć nieco trudniejszych sztuczek. Postanowiłem, że na pierwszy ogień pójdzie komandoskie czołganie. Myślałem, że pójdzie gorzej, i że będzie to trwało dłużej, lecz myliłem się. Szczerbatek bardzo szybko opanował tę komendę. Oczywiście dostał nagrodę, no bo jakby inaczej. Postanowiłem, że nie będę uczył go wszystkiego na raz, bo wszystko mu się może pomieszać. Co dwa dni będę uczył go kolejnej sztuczki. I tak zrobię. Pies pobiegł na dwór, a ja poszedłem do salonu, zaraz po tym jak wyjąłem butelkę coli. Włączyłem telewizor i zacząłem oglądać szkołę, gdy nagle ktoś zaczął energicznie pukać do drzwi. Westchnąłem, odkładając napój na ławę i zmierzając do drzwi. Znów rozległo się pukanie. - Już, już. - mruknąłem otwierając jasnobrązowe drzwi. Do korytarza wpadła wściekła Astrid. Złością biło od niej na kilometr. Ciekawe co ją tak wkurzyło? - Łoo! - krzyknąłem schodząc jej z drogi. Zaczęła chodzić nerwowo po korytarzu, a potem wpadła do salonu, szarpiąc się za piękne blond włosy. Zaśmiałem się cicho pod nosem idąc za nią. Usiadłem wygodnie na kanapie i kładąc nogi na ławie. Z kieszeni wyciągnąłem telefon i wszedłem na Messenger'a, na którego właśnie przyszła mi wiadomość. Zaczęło powoli irytować mnie to chodzenie Astrid w kółko po pomieszczeniu. - Czo się stało? - spytałem odpisując Mieczykowi. - Chciałabym być wróżką! - wrzasnęła zła. - To żryj pastę. - prychnąłem krótkim śmiechem, podnosząc wzrok znad ekranu telefonu. Astrid załamała ręce stając przede mną. - Ale to jest poważne, Czkawka! - jęknęła bliska płaczu. - To mów poważnie, jeśli chcesz mieć poważne odpowiedzi. Niepoważne zdanie powiedziałaś to niepoważną odpowiedź dostałaś. - wzruszyłem ramionami. As zakryła twarz dłońmi. Widząc to w jakim jest stanie i wszystkie emocje, które nią targają, czyli złość, smutek i żal, wstałem z kanapy, rzucając na nią telefon. Przyciągnąłem go siebie blondynkę obejmując ją. Schowała swoją twarz w moim ramieniu, a rękami ściskała mnie jeszcze bardziej. Po chwili moja koszulka stała się w jednym miejscu mokra. Westchnąłem cicho, gładząc przyjaciółkę po włosach, gdy ona coraz bardziej ściskała mnie i moczyła bardziej moją bluzkę. - To powiesz mi w końcu, co się stało? - spytałem łagodnym głosem. As pociągnęła nosem, uwalniając mnie od mocnego uścisku. Wytarła wierzchem dłoni mokre od łez policzki i spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy. Zrobiłem to samo. Widać było po niej, że chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie może tego z siebie wydusić, zupełnie jakby miała w gardle jakąś gulę. Westchnąłem, ponownie ją do siebie przyciągając. Cała drżała. - Bo... - zaczęła, wtulając się we mnie. - Dzwonił mój ojciec... - pociągnęła nosem cała roztrzęsiona. - Chce się jutro ze mną spotkać w Mac'u. Powiedział, że jak się nie zjawię, on przyjedzie do nas do domu... Groził mi... Pogładziłem kciukiem jej plecy, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć. Nie mogłem... nie chciałem zostawiać jej z tym samą. Odsunąłem się od niej, tak, by widzieć jej zapłakaną twarz. Wytarłem kciukiem jej mokre policzki, po czym położyłem jej na nim dłoń. As przytuliła się do niej, zamykając na chwilę oczy, z których nadal spływały łzy, lecz już nie tak obficie jak przedtem. - Chcesz żebym z Tobą poszedł? - spytałem, łapiąc ją za dłonie. - Nie, dam sobie radę sama. - westchnęła. - Ale i tak pójdę. Nie zostawię Cię samej... - spojrzałem jej głęboko w oczy. Rozdział XVI 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Kurdeee, ale spina. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem okazji poznać ojca Astrid i szczerze mówiąc obawiam się tego spotkania. Z tego co mówiła mi As, jej ociec był zupełnie inny wcześniej, niż jest teraz. Nikt nie wie, co go tak zmieniło, a mnie to zawsze - znaczy od dwóch miesięcy - ciekawiło. Dlaczego? Kogo to wina? Tyle pytań - brak jakiejkolwiek, najprostszej odpowiedzi. Nie ważne czy byłaby długa, czy krótka - ważne by była. A ja zaraz wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok. Chodzę cały spięty po pokoju, pocierając nerwowo dłońmi o siebie, a za mną podąża Szczerbatek, który - najwyraźniej - nie ma co robić. Szybko odsunąłem rękaw mojej szaro-granatowej bluzy z Croop'a zakładanej przez głowę i spojrzałem na nadgarstek. Nie wiem czemu chciałem sprawdzić godzinę na zegarku, których nie noszę. Westchnąłem, wywracając oczami i sięgając po telefon do przedniej kieszeni spodni. Za dziesięć czwarta. Odetchnąłem sięgając po kluczyki do samochodu, które tata mi wczoraj oddał. W końcu zrozumiał jaka naprawdę jest nauczycielka od historii. Wredna baba... Nie dopuszcza mnie do popraw, a potem na forum klasy drze się na mnie: "Panie Haddock! Dobrze wiesz jakie masz oceny, a do popraw nie chce Ci się czterech liter ruszyć!". W zeszłym tygodniu tak do mnie powiedziała. Wściekły zrzuciłem jej wszystko z biurka i wyszedłem z klasy, otwierając drzwi tak mocno, że po popchnięciu uderzyły w ścianę na korytarzu, robiąc przy tym dziurę klamką. Potem rodzice byli wzywani, ale to tam taki szczegół... Podjechałem po Astrid, która czekała już na mnie na chodniku. Widać było, że się denerwowała. Patrzyłem się prosto przed siebie, wypuszczając powietrze. Do samochodu wsiadła Astrid. Przez otwarte drzwi wpadło zimne powietrze razem z płatkami śniegu, które opadły razem z wiatrem na moje włosy, targając mi je. Westchnąłem, wywracając oczami i poprawiając fryzurę. Blondynka szybko zamknęła drzwi, strzepując z głowy śnieg. Włosy miała spięte w warkocza na bok. - Hej. - powiedziała opierając głowę o zagłówek, przymykając na chwilę oczy, a potem patrząc się na mnie. - Hej... - oparłem głowę na dłoni, a łokieć na drzwiach samochodu. - Stresujesz się? - spytałem ruszając w stronę McDonald'a. - Mhm. - westchnęła. - Widzę, że Ty też, ale przecież nie masz żadnego powodu, więc dlaczego? - Sam nie wiem. - powiedziałem szczerze. Resztę drogi jechaliśmy w ciszy. Gdy weszliśmy do Mac'a buchnęło w nas ciepłe powietrze. Zakasłałem cicho i razem z As podeszliśmy do kasy. Gdy ja zamawiałem dwa razy 2 for U, Astrid nerwowo poszukiwała ojca. Zabrałem paragon i poszliśmy usiąść. - Jest? - spytałem obracając w ręku papier. Przyjaciółka pokręciła przecząco głową i odetchnęła jakby z ulgą zmieszaną z niepokojem. Złapałem ją za dłonie, u których nerwowo wyginała sobie palce. Szybko przeniosła wzrok z okna na nasze dłonie, a potem spojrzała się na mnie. - Ej, nie denerwuj się. - uśmiechnąłem się, błądząc zewnętrzną stronę jej delikatnej dłoni. Rozdział XVII 'Perspektywa Astrid' Oddech stał się ciężki, gdy zobaczyłam, że na parking wjeżdża czarne BMW mojego ojca. Patrzyłam się w tamtą stronę i miałam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Czkawka zauważył mój niepokój i podążył za moim wzrokiem, rozluźniając uścisk mojej dłoni i odwracając się troszkę w tył. Po chwili na tablicy wyświetlił się nasz numerek z paragonu, a Czkawka poszedł odebrać naszą porcję. Zostawił mnie samą. Zostawił mnie samą! Akurat w najgorszej chwili, gdyż mój znienawidzony i okropny i... i... i paskudny ojciec wszedł do budynku. Rozejrzał się, a gdy nasze spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, szybko spuściłam głowę. Niestety mnie zauważył i zajął miejsce przede mną, zajął miejsce Czkawki. Nie podnosząc głowy, spojrzałam kątem oka w stronę kasy, gdy Czkawka właśnie odwracał się z tacą w naszą stronę. Zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu, a ja spojrzałam na niego błagalnie, żeby się pospieszył. Podszedł i usiadł obok mnie. - Widzę, że znalazłaś sobie kochasia - prychnął śmiechem ojciec. - Nie było lepszych? - On nie jest moim chłopakiem - wywróciłam oczami, patrząc na Czkawkę. Powiedziałam do niego bezgłośnie: "Zabierz mnie stąd." a on wzruszył tylko ramionami. On nie mógł w tej chwili nic zrobić. - Jest moim przyjacielem, który jako jedyny postanowił mnie wspierać w najgorszych chwilach mojego życia! - krzyknęłam na całe gardło. Wszystkie oczy w budynku zwróciły się na mnie. Gdy oparłam głowę na ramieniu Czkawki i chwilę ochłonęłam, stracono zainteresowanie moją postacią. Chciałam już na zawsze pozostać przy Czkawce, być przez niego przytulana i chroniona. Gdyby to jeszcze było możliwe... Schowałam ręce pod stół. Czkawka zrobił to samo i zacisnął swoją dłoń na mojej dodając mi otuchy. Spojrzałam na ojca. Przyglądał się Czkawce z niezadowoleniem, a kątem oka zauważyłam, że Czkawka patrzy na mnie. - To o czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? - powiedziałam niechętnie. Ojciec wskazał głową Czkawkę, na co odwróciłam głowę w stronę przyjaciela. Nie wiedział o co chodzi, tak samo jak ja. - Musi on tu być? - spytał ojciec. Nie potrafię go inaczej nazwać. Bo tatusiu już na pewno do niego się zwrócę. - Tak - zmrużyłam oczy, wysuwając dłoń z uścisku Czkawki. - Jeśli Ci coś nie pasuje to możesz stąd iść - wskazałam palcem na osobę siedzącą przede mną. Na Michaela Hoffersona. Zaczęłam żałować tego, że noszę jego nazwisko. - Uważaj lepiej jak odzywasz się do taty - jego ton stał się straszny. Straciłam całą pewność siebie. Oparłam się szybko o ławkę, a Czkawka objął mnie ramieniem. - I dobrze ci radzę. Znajdź sobie innego przyjaciela, chłopaka czy kim on tam jest - wskazał ruchem głowy Czkawkę. - On nie jest wart tego, by być częścią twojego świata. - Ty go nawet nie znasz - warknęłam wstając i opierając się dłońmi na blacie stolika. - Więc lepiej go nie oceniaj i nie decyduj za mnie. Skierowałam się w stronę wyjścia i usiadłam na ławce stojącej przed budynkiem. 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Siedziałem oszołomiony zachowaniem Astrid, ale czułem się nieswojo siedząc w towarzystwie jej ojca. - Lepiej trzymaj się od niej z dale... - przerwałem mu w pół słowa. - Pan nie będzie mi rozkazywał. - rzuciłem ostro. - I do niej się tak zwracać Pan również nie ma prawa - wskazałem ruchem głowy na blondynkę siedzącą na ławce. - Ona nie jest pana własnością - warknąłem. Zabrałem nasze zamówienie, odniosłem tacę i poszedłem do Astrid. Rozdział XVIII 'Perspektywa Astrid' Siedziałam tam jednocześnie wściekła i smutna. Jak on może być taką świnią? Sam zostawia rodzinę, nie obchodzi go to co robię, a tu nagle zjawia się i zabrania mi spotykać się z Czkawką! Co go tak zmieniło? I dlaczego? W dzieciństwie miałam kochającego i cudownego tatę, a teraz mam potwornego ojca... Ciekawi mnie to, co zauważył w Czkawce i mu się nie spodobało. Przecież Czkawka jest miły, przyjacielski, przystojny... Hyhy... Ekhem.... Troskliwy i można by tak wymieniać jeszcze długo. Więc nie rozumiem. Po mojej twarzy spłynęła samotna łza. Szybko ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Mojemu życiu z roku na rok burzono fundamenty przez te przeprowadzki, a teraz stoi ono niepewnie na jednym słupie. Kogo to wina? Mojego ojca! - Już, już - usłyszałam bardzo dobrze znany mi głos, który właśnie chciałam usłyszeć i poczułam jak obejmuje mnie jego ramię. Podniosłam głowę i oparłam ją na ramieniu Czkawki. Pocałował mnie w włosy. - Nie przejmuj się tym tak... - nie dokończył, ponieważ, gdyż mu przerwałam. - Nie przejmuję się sobą, bo jestem już przyzwyczajona do tego, że moje życie zaczyna się sypać. Irytuje mnie jego podejście do ciebie. Nie rozumiem, jak on może cię oceniać, skoro cię nie zna? - wytarłam łzę i spojrzałam Czkawce w oczy. - Astrid, zapomnij o tym - westchnął. Spojrzał się na chodnik, potrząsnął głową i znów spojrzał na mnie. - Jedziemy w sobotę do kina? Uśmiechnęłam się, cofając lekko głowę. - Może tak, może nie. Kto to wie? - wzruszyłam ze śmiechem ramionami. Jak on to robi, że zawsze potrafi mnie pocieszyć? - Tyyy... - również się zaśmiał. - Pewnie, że pojedziemy - pokazałam zęby. Chwilami mam wrażenie, że Czkawka faktycznie zachowuje się jakbyśmy byli razem. Samo to, że zaprasza mnie do kina, inni ludzie mogą uznać jako randkę.. A niech sobie myślą zresztą co chcą. Ważne, że w tej chwili Czkawka mnie przytula, a ja nie zamarzam z zimna. Mieć w kimś wsparcie jest bardzo ważne. Nieważne, czy jesteś bogaty czy biedny, masz długie lub krótkie włosy, nosisz okulary czy też masz aparat na zębach. Ważne, że masz takiego kogoś. Nie zawsze ten ktoś musi się z tobą zgadzać - żadna przyjaźń nie jest idealna - ważne jest, aby być sobą i nie próbować udawać innej osoby. Pociągnęłam nosem, Czkawka znowu pocałował mnie w czubek głowy i przytulił mocno, ale tym razem całą przyjemno-ciepłą chwilę zepsuł mój ojciec, który podbiegł do nas i... - Co ty robisz?! - krzyknął ojciec. Złapał Czkawkę za ramię i szarpnął mocno co spowodowało, że mój przyjaciel musiał wstać. Czkawka patrzył w oczy ojca, a ojciec w jego oczy. W ich oczach było widać ogień, złość, nienawiść... Wstałam szybko i podeszłam do Czkawki. Próbowałam go odciągnąć do tyłu, ale wyrwał swoją rękę z mojego uścisku. - Mówiłem ci coś na ten temat - syknął ojciec. - Ja też - Czkawka zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jestem pana własnością, tak samo jak ona - wskazał ruchem głowy na mnie. - Nie ma pan prawa nami rządzić. Gdyby nie to, że udało mi się szarpnąć Czkawkę do tyłu, dostał by w twarz od mojego ojca. Czkawka nadal patrzył na niego wściekły. - Czkawka - jęknęłam bliska płaczu. Gdy odwrócił się w moją stronę, cała jego złość wyparowała, a na jego twarzy wymalowała się troska. - Czemu to robisz? - spytałam kręcąc lekko głową na boki. - Astrid, ja nie pozwolę sobie na takie trakto... - nie dokończył. Złapałam go za bluzę i szarpnęłam w swoją stronę. - Cicho bądź - rozkazałam, po czym go krótko pocałowałam. - A teraz chodź. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej z nim rozmawiać - wskazałam na ojca i pociągnęłam za sobą oszołomionego Czkawkę w stronę jego samochodu. Rozdział XIX 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - A ten pocałunek miał coś znaczyć... ? - spytałem w samochodzie, patrząc się przed siebie. - Nie - odpowiedziała As. Rozczarowała mnie tym. Myślałem, że to ma coś znaczyć. - Chciałam by byś się po prostu zamknął - zaśmiała się. Spojrzałem na nią rozczarowany. SOBOTA ''' Po obudzeniu się zrobiłem to co zawsze - wstałem. Haha, taki suchar... nie śmieszny. A teraz tak na poważnie... Przetarłem oczy, ziewając przy tym. Wysunąłem nogi spod kołdry i chciałem wstać, gdy przez przypadek stanąłem, leżącemu obok mojego łóżka Szczerbatkowi, na ogon. - Przepraszam - powiedziałem z chrypą. Pies zaskomlał, spojrzał na mnie oburzony i wyszedł z pokoju z wysoko uniesionym łbem. Zaśmiałem się na ten widok. Przeciągnąłem się i ruszyłem w stronę szafy. Wyjąłem z niej moje ulubione zielone spodnie i białą bluzkę z kotem Simonem. (od autorki: widziałam taką koszulkę w niedzielę(29.03 xd) w galerii, ale zapomniałam nazwę sklepu xd Chciałam, żeby tata sobie taką kupił xd Chyba w Croopie ona była O.o) Poszedłem do łazienki. Po piętnastu minutach byłem gotowy, więc zbiegłem po schodach kierując się do kuchni. Otworzyłem lodówkę na oścież i wyciągnąłem z niej mleko, które położyłem na blacie. Podszedłem do szafki, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie, z której wyciągnąłem Nesquiki. Kopnąłem drzwiczki do szafki i do lodówki, podjadając przy tym trochę płatków z opakowania. Od rana jestem sam w domu. Rodzice musieli gdzieś pojechać. Mama chyba musi załatwić coś w szkole, a tata jak to tata - ma sprawy związane z miastem. Nasypałem 3/4 miski płatków i zalałem to wszystko zimnym mlekiem. Gardło mnie trochę boli i nie ma nic lepszego na to, niż zimne mleko. Normalnie genialne. Hah, ja i te moje genialne pomysły. Zabrałem ze sobą moją zieloną miskę ze śniadaniem do salonu i włączyłem telewizor, szukając czegoś ciekawego. Niestety, ale rano nie puszczają nic fajnego, czym można by było zabić czas. Godzina dziesiąta... Jeszcze pięć godzin i do kina z Astrid. Nadal nie mogę zapomnieć o tym krótkim NIC NIE ZNACZĄCYM pocałunku... ale jednak pocałunku. Niby pocałowała mnie tylko dlatego, żebym był cicho, ale nie wydaje mi się być do do końca prawdą... No ale co ja mogę wiedzieć? Nie siedzę w jej mózgu i nie znam jej myśli. - O Boże! - wrzasnąłem na cały dom, chowając głowę w ramionach. - Teletubisie! Jestem za młody na takie horrory! Tiaaa... Osiemnastolatek za młody na bajkę dla dzieci... Tak. Przez tą bajkę wylałem trochę mleka na kanapę! Muszę ostrożniej przełączać kanały. '''KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ, 14:30. Szybko założyłem swoją skórzaną kurtkę i buty Nike. Wyszedłem z domu zostawiając go pod opieką Szczerbatka, który skampił się pewnie w jednym z kątów w domu i będzie czekał, aż ktoś wróci. Na pewno on tak zrobi, znam swojego psa. Zamknąłem drzwi i wsunąłem kluczyki do kieszeni. Jest na tyle zimno, że przy każdym moim wydechu tworzy się obłoczek pary. I do tego jeszcze ten wiatr. Śnieg sytuacji nie poprawia. Kocham zimę, ale śnieg jest już po kolana. Za dużo już tego! Potarłem dłoń o dłoń, chuchając przy tym na nie. Wsiadłem do samochodu, odpaliłem i ruszyłem w stronę miejsca zamieszkania Astrid... krócej? W stronę jej domu. Podszedłem do drzwi domu As i zanim zadzwoniłem dzwonkiem, poprawiłem sobie włosy. Wziąłem oddech i zadzwoniłem. Nic. Cisza. Powtórzyłem czynność. Również nic. Powtarzałem tak kilka razy, aż w końcu się poddałem. Westchnąłem odwracając się tyłem do drzwi, gdy usłyszałem śmiech chłopaka i dziewczyny. Przygryzłem wargę, modląc się by to nie było to o czym myślę. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę drzwi, w momencie, gdy klamka się poruszyła. Otworzył je brązowooki blondyn, mniej więcej mojego wzrostu, no, może ciut niższy. Był uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Poczułem się głupio. Zza jego pleców wyłoniła się Astrid. Również uśmiechnięta. - O, Czkawka. Już jedziemy? - spytała sięgając po kurtkę, ale zatrzymała się w bezruchu słysząc moje słowa. - Nie, spokojnie, nie trudź się - powiedziałem z rozczarowaniem i odrobiną kpiny w głosie. Nie potrafiłem ukryć bólu. - Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem. Pokręciłem głową urażony i skierowałem się jak najszybciej w stronę samochodu. Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy! Przecież mogła mi powiedzieć, że ma chłopaka... - Czkawka! Czekaj! - krzyczała, ale zignorowałem ją. 'Perspektywa Astrid' Czkawka odjechał ignorując mnie. O co mu chodziło? - Kto to był? - uniósł brew zdziwiony blondyn, stojący obok mnie. Mój kuzyn, Max. - Mój... - nie dokończyłam. Przerwał mi pisk opon przy hamowaniu, dźwięk klaksonu i odgłos zderzenia. Serce mi stanęło. Odepchnęłam kuzyna i skierowałam się w stronę, w którą pojechał Czkawka. - Chłopak? - usłyszałam głos Maxa, lecz zignorowałam go biegnąc nadal przed siebie. Zapomniałam kurtki, ale trudno. Czkawka jest dla mnie bardzo, bardzo ważny. Teraz tylko on się liczy. Gdy byłam blisko skrzyżowania... sparaliżowało mnie. Sparaliżował mnie widok dymu unoszącego się nad samochodem Czkawki. Sparaliżował mnie widok jego zgniecionego auta. Sparaliżowała mnie myśl i tym, że Czkawka może już nie żyć. Odtrąciłam od siebie tę myśl. Muszę zachować zimną krew. Złapałam się za głowę, serce zaczęło mi bić mocniej i zrobiło mi się nagle gorąco. Otrząsnęłam się. - Czkawka! - krzyknęłam ze łzami w oczach i rzuciłam się w stronę samochodu. Szybko otworzyłam - choć z trudem - zgniecione drzwi pasażera i wsiadłam do środka roztrzęsiona. Czkawka leżał na kierownicy nieprzytomny, a z głowy leciała mu krew... bardzo dużo krwi... Szyby w samochodzie były powybijane... ogólnie cały samochód był zniszczony. Przetarłam dłonią czoło Czkawki, zgarniając trochę włosów z jego twarzy. - Czkawka... - szepnęłam płacząc. Szybko wyjęłam z kieszeni telefon i zadzwoniłam po pogotowie. Rozdział XX 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Usłyszałem stłumione głosy i pikanie. Powoli otworzyłem jedno oko, a potem drugie. Lekarze właśnie wyszli z sali szpitalnej. Chwila... Szpital? Nie pamiętam dlaczego tu się znalazłem. Poczułem ból w głowie, więc podniosłem rękę, by dotknąć skroni, lecz zamiast skóry i moich włosów, poczułem bandaż oplatający moją głowę. Usiadłem na łóżku ostrożnie i spojrzałem się w lewą stronę. Przez szybę w ścianie zobaczyłem Astrid chodzącą w kółko. Przystanęła i spojrzała w moją stronę, a gdy zobaczyła, że też się patrzę w jej stronę, uśmiechnęła się. Podeszła do drzwi i weszła do sali. Szybko się położyłem i odwróciłem tyłem do drzwi. Usłyszałem ciche westchnienie. Astrid podeszła do mnie i usiadła przede mną, a ja nie chcąc jej widzieć po to co mi zrobiła - bo pamiętam wszystko, oprócz tego dlaczego i jak się tu znalazłem - odwróciłem się do niej tyłem, czyli znów przodem do drzwi. - Czkawka... - zaczęła. - Chcę być sam - mruknąłem pod nosem. - Ale... - Chcę być sam! - powtórzyłem ostrzej. Usłyszałem cichy szloch i -chyba - przełknięcie śliny, ale posłusznie wstała kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Zacisnęła palce na klamce, spojrzała na mnie przez ramię i powiedziała: - Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak mnie traktujesz - powiedziała cicho, kiwając głową na boki, a z jej oczu poleciały łzy. - Co ja Ci takiego zrobiłam? Zamknąłem oczy, by na nią nie patrzeć, ponieważ przewrócenie się na drugi bok sprawia dla mnie zbyt duży ból. - Cześć - powiedziała ledwo słyszalnie i wyszła. Na spokojnie... bez pośpiechu. No dobra, pospieszyć się trochę muszę, bo w styczniu do szkoły... eh... Wziąłem telefon z szafki i wszedłem na facebook'a. W ciągu sekundy dostałem ogrom wiadomości typu: "Co się stało, Czkawka?", "Jak się czujesz?", "Wszystko okey?". Odpisywanie na wszystkie zajęło mi godzinę. Wylogowałrm się z fb i oparłem głowę na poduszce, licząc na chwilę spokoju, ale nie! Do sali wparowali Mieczyk, Szpadka i Heathera. Stanęli rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu zdziwieni. - Nie ma tu Astrid? - spytała Heath. - Możemy o tym nie mówić? - westchnąłem. Heathera wzruszyła ramionami. - A tak właściwie co ci się stało? - spytał Mieczyk dosuwając sobie do mojego łóżka krzesło i siadając na nim. - Ja... nie wiem - wzruszyłem ramionami. Heathera podeszła do mnie i lekko dotknęła głowy, a raczej mojego bandaża. Spojrzałem się na nią, a ona na mnie. - Biedaku - pokręciła głową i usiadła obok bliźniaków. - Ile masz tu leżeć? - Tydzień. - To se posiedzisz - mruknęła Szpadka. - A ten... - Mieczyk podrapał się z tyłu głowy, a ja się na niego spojrzałem. - Nic nie pamiętasz czy tylko tego jak tu się znalazłeś? - Opcja druga - przygryzłem wargę. - A co stało się wcześniej? - spytała ciekawska Szpadka. - Prosiłem, żeby o tym nie rozmawiać - warknąłem. - Czyli to coś związanego z As - uśmiechnęła się Heathera wstając, kierując się do drzwi i wyjmując telefon. DWA TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ Nie rozmawiałem z Astrid od czternastu dni. Może to nawet lepiej? Nadal czuję do niej urazę i nie jestem pewien kiedy chcę znów z nią rozmawiać... Nie wiem. Siedziałem w piwnicy i grałem na perkusji, gdy usłyszałem dzwonek. Wstałem i potruchtałem po schodach na parter. Przejrzałem się szybko w lusterku, poprawiając włosy. Mam małą bliznę na podbródku. Prawdopodobnie miałem wypadek samochodowy, a szkło z szyby rozcięło mi skórę. Podszedłem do drzwi i je otworzyłem. Za nimi stała Astrid ubrana w białą koszulę, czarną skórzaną spódnicę - oraz taką samą kurtkę - i czarne martensy. Włosy miała spięte w luźnego koka. Bawiła się palcami i wyginała nogi w kostkach. - Po co przyszłaś? - oparłem się o framugę drzwi, patrząc się w niebo. - Pożegnać się - szepnęła. Rozdział XXI 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Zmarszczyłem czoło, myśląc, że się przesłyszałem. Spojrzałem na nią zdziwiony, żądając większej ilości informacji. - Jak to? - Już się więcej nie zobaczymy. Przeprowadzam się. - Zgaduję, że to decyzja twojej mamy - uniosłem brew niezadowolony. - Nie - w końcu podniosła głowę i pokazała swoje mokre od łez policzki. - Co? - To moja decyzja - jej słowa zbiły mnie z tropu. - Ale dlaczego? - A ty chciałbyś zostać w mieście, w którym straciłeś najważniejszą dla ciebie osobę? Nie wiesz jak to jest być odrzucanym i ignorowanym przez osobę naprawdę dla ciebie ważną - zaczęła płakać. - To wina tamtego kolesia z twojego domu? - mruknąłem starając się nie reagować na jej łzy. - Niby przez mojego kuzyna? Nie. - Co? - Tak. Tylko tyle chciałam... pożegnać się - wytarła policzki. - Pa. Odeszła. Zostawiła mnie. Zostawiła mnie samego, ciepłego dnia w zimie. Poczułem, że moje złamane serce rozsypuje się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałeczki. Dlaczego... Dlaczego uznałem jej kuzyna za jej chłopaka? Wszystko zniszczyłem! Trzasnąłem z całej siły drzwiami. Przez okno zobaczyłem, że Astrid idąca chodnikiem podskoczyła ze strachu. Przygryzłem wargę, a do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Pobiegłem na górę do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnąłem drzwi, po czym zsunąłem się po nich plecami. Schowałem głowę w ramionach. - Jak mogłem być tak głupi?! - wrzasnąłem i walnąłem głową o drewno, tzn. drzwi. Zacisnąłem mocno oczy, by nie uronić ani jednej łzy, lecz było już za późno. Łzy spłynęły po moim policzku, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady. I co? Mam teraz to tak wszystko zostawić? Czy mam pozwolić, by moja miłość opuściła mnie na zawsze i już nie wróciła? Nie. Jestem Czkawka Haddock. Ja się nie poddaję. Wytarłem policzki, po czym wyciągnęłam z kieszeni telefon i wybrałem numer Heathery. Mówiłem po cichu sam do siebie: "Odbierz, odbierz, błagam...". W końcu odebrała. - Halo? - Heath, wiesz może o której As wyjeżdża? - Emm... W sensie wylatuje? - O Jezuu... No mów! - Za pół godziny ma samolot. - Dzięki, cześć - rozłączyłem się. Spojrzałem pospiesznie na zegarek w telefonie. Jest piętnasta trzydzieści! Muszę coś wymyślić... Dopiero teraz dotarły do mnie jej słowa: "A ty chciałbyś zostać w mieście, w którym straciłeś najważniejszą dla ciebie osobę? Nie wiesz jak to jest być odrzucanym i ignorowanym przez osobę naprawdę dla ciebie ważną". Czyżby mówiła o mnie? No bo ja jako jedyny z jej przyjaciół ją w szkole ignorowałem i odpychałem ją od siebie. I teraz widzę jaki błąd popełniłem, ale dlaczego z mojego powodu wylatuje? Może coś do mnie czuła, czuje.... no ale żeby z mojego powodu wyjeżdżać? Przecież może się zakochać w kimś innym. No chyba, że ma tak samo jak ja. Próbuję zapomnieć o niej od dwóch tygodni. Nie wychodzi mi to. Te kilka dni nie wymażą tych kilku miesięcy. Zastukałem palcami o panele na podłodze, próbując wymyślić jakiś sposób, by zatrzymać Astrid. Nie ma na to czasu. Te rozmyślania zajęły mi go za dużo. Dwadzieścia minut do odlotu samolotu, a dziesięć zajmie dojechanie na miejsce. Podniosłem się z podłogi, zabrałem gitarę z kąta pokoju i ruszyłem do garażu, chwytając z korytarza kluczyki do mojego samochodu, który wrócił wczoraj z naprawy. Błagałem tatę całą niedzielę, wtedy gdy leżałem w szpitalu. Wysłał auto do naprawy i wygląda jak nowe. Położyłem gitarę na tylnym siedzeniu i ruszyłem. Prosto, lewo, prawo, prosto, lewo, prosto, prosto, prawo, lewo... i tak dziesięć minut. W końcu dojechałem. Astrid właśnie zmierzała w stronę samolotu ze spuszczoną głową i ciągnęła za sobą walizkę. Wysiadłem szybko z samochodu, chwytając gitarę. - Astrid! - krzyknąłem zamykając za sobą drzwi. Blondynka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. Szybko do niej podbiegłem. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zacząłem grać i śpiewać: '' I think about you'' '' Every morning when I open my eyes'' '' I think about you'' '' Every evening when I turn out the lights'' '' I think about you'' '' Every moment every day of my life'' '' You're on my mind all the time, it's true'' '' I think about you, you you, you you'' '' I think about you, you you, you you'' '' How long till I stop pretending'' '' What we have is never ending'' '' Oh ohh'' '' If all we are is just a moment'' '' Don't forget me 'cause I won't and'' '' I can't help myself'' '' I think about you ooohh'' '' I think about you ooohh'' '' I think about you'' '' Every morning when I open my eyes'' '' I think about you'' '' Every evening when I turn out the lights'' '' I think about you'' '' Every moment every day of my life'' '' You're on my mind all the time, it's true'' '' I think about you, you you, you you'' '' I think about you, you you, you you'' Przesunąłem gitarę na plecy - nie wspomniałem, że mam do niej przymocowany pas - i wyczekiwałem jakiejkolwiek reakcji od Astrid. Spuściła głowę - nie to chciałem zobaczyć. - As... - Jak mam Ci uwierzyć Czkawka? - pokiwała głową pokazując swoje zapłakane oczy. - Astrid, wiem zachowałem się jak ostatni... - Idiota - dokończyła. - Tak - westchnąłem. - Ja... ja... ja... - Ty? - wytarła policzek. - Astrid - podszedłem do niej bliżej i złapałem za ramiona. - Kocham Cię - te słowa wyszeptałem ledwo słyszalnie. - Odsuwałeś się ode mnie i ignorowałeś mnie przez ponad dwa tygodnie! - krzyknęła płacząc. - Jak mam Ci uwierzyć?! - zaczęła się szarpać, ale jej na to nie pozwoliłem. Złapałem jedną dłonią jej podbródek i przysunąłem jej usta do swoich, co sprawiło, że ciało Astrid przestało drgać i szarpać się. Poczułem, że jej ciało się rozluźnia. Wplotła palce w moje włosy pogłębiając pocałunek, a ja objąłem ją w talii, przysuwając do siebie bliżej. - Nadal masz wątpliwości? - szepnąłem patrząc jej w oczy, a nasze czoła stykały się. Przełknęła ślinę i opuściła głowę, przygryzając wargę. - Astrid - złapałem ją za podbródek, podnosząc jej głowę do góry, co zmusiło ją do spojrzenia na mnie. Rozdział XXII 'Perspektywa Astrid' I co mam zrobić? Tak po prostu mu wybaczyć i zapomnieć o minionych dwóch okropnych - jak dla mnie - tygodniach? Nie wiem. Ale teraz to moje serce się roztopiło, a na duszy zrobiło się ciepło. On mnie kochał... On mnie kochał! ON MNIE KOCHAŁ! Ale mnie zranił, a teraz liczy na wybaczenie! Myśli, że mnie udobrucha wyznając mi swoje uczucia i śpiewając wzruszającą piosenkę, przez którą serce mi się rozkleiło i łzy wbrew mojej woli zaczęły lecieć. Jestem Astrid Hofferson - nienawidzę tego nazwiska! Ale jestem Astrid. Ja nie odpuszczam, ja się nie poddaję, ja nie.... Nie co? Ja nie jestem dziewczyną, której uczuciami można się bawić. Ale mimo wszystko kocham go i teraz wiem, że moje uczucia są odwzajemniane. Ale nie chcę mu puścić tego płazem. Nie wiem czy mi to wyjdzie, bo... Bo co? Bo... oj no kocham go i jest taki słodki... i sprawia, że się rozpływam... No naprawdę! Jak mam mu zadać ból, by poczuł się tak samo jak ja? Chyba mam pomysł. Możliwe, że zadam ten ból Czkawce. Znam go na wylot, mimo, iż znamy się cztery miesiące, a moje uczucie jest za silne, by minęło tak szybko, jak pstryknięcie palcami. Otarłam łzy i odważyłam się spojrzeć w piękne zielone oczy Czkawki, pokazujące wiele uczuć. Nadzieja, przerażenie, MIŁOŚĆ. Odsunęłam się od niego o krok, zmuszając go do tego, by mnie puścił. Spojrzał na mnie błagalnym wzrokiem i przygryzł wargi. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam zmierzać w stronę samolotu, który za kilka minut ma odlatywać. Usłyszałam przerażone westchnienie Czkawki i poczułam, że jego dłoń łapie moją i mocno ją ściska. - Astrid, proszę, nie leć - jego głos drżał, a ja poczułam, że serce mi się ściska, i że lada chwila mogę się rozpłakać. Zacisnęłam oczy i przygryzłam wargę, czekając, aż coś powie. - Jak chcesz, leć. Ja cię nie trzymam, tylko proszę. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że jeśli wylecisz nigdy już nie będę szczęśliwy i już nigdy się nie zakocham. Mam tylko nadzieję, że gdy postanowisz to zrobić i wyjedziesz... mam nadzieję, że tam gdziekolwiek polecisz.. będziesz szczęśliwa i znajdziesz przyjaciela, którego pokochasz, a on nie popełni takiego samego błędu jak ja... nie zaniedbam cię - co zdanie, prawie co słowo przełykał ślinę, jakby próbował "przełknąć" łzy. Poczułam, że serce mi pęka. Zalałam się łzami. Puściłam rączkę od walizki i rzuciłam się z płaczem Czkawce na szyję. Przytulił mnie do siebie mocno, a ja zrobiłam to samo. Pozwolił mi płakać w jego T-shirt i sam zaczął płakać. Poczułam jego mokre policzki. - Ja... ja też cię kocham - szepnęłam. Ramiona Czkawki ścisnęły mnie mocniej. Odsunęłam się od niego na tyle, bym mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mimo, iż oboje mieliśmy oczy mokre od łez, zobaczyłam w jego oczach iskierki szczęścia. Uśmiechnięta wytarłam oczy i chciałam odejść, by powiadomić mamę o mojej zmianie planów. Ale znów zostałam zatrzymana. Spojrzałam na swoją lewą dłoń, którą Czkawka splótł ze swoją prawą. Przeniosłam spojrzenie na jego twarz. Uśmiechał się, a jego uśmiech spowodował, że ja kąciki moich ust również poszły do góry. Szybko poszliśmy w stronę samolotu, z którego właśnie wyjrzała moja mama. - Astrid, zaraz wylatujemy! - krzyknęła. - Mamo, ja nie chcę nigdzie lecieć - powiedziałam do niej. - Co? - zbladła. - Proszę, mamoo - zrobiłam proszącą minę. Mama przeszła po mnie wzrokiem szukając powodu dlaczego nie chcę nigdzie lecieć. Zatrzymała spojrzenie na mojej dłoni, którą trzymał Czkawka. Uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie. - W porządku, ale gdzie będziemy mieszkać? - spytała nadal patrząc na moją dłoń, którą gładził kciukiem Czkawka. Spojrzałam na niego. - Mogę zapytać się taty czy mogłybyście u nas zamieszkać na czas, dopóki pani nie kupi nowego domu - uśmiechnął się do mojej mamy. - Mógłbyś? - spytała szczęśliwa. - Oczywiście. Mama poprosiła o wyjęcie naszych bagaży z samolotu. Po chwili nasza trójka i walizki staliśmy na lotnisku i patrzyliśmy jak samolot odlatuje. Czkawka, nadal trzymając mnie za rękę, wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego Samsunga i wybrał numer do taty. Pan Stoick jest naprawdę miły i mam nadzieję, że pozwoli nam zamieszkać w jego domu na jakiś czas - tak jak to było w moim przypadku. Nie dziwię się, że wybrano go na prezydenta naszego miasta. Jest zawsze skory do pomocy, miły, nigdy nie wiedziałam go przygnębionego - zawsze jest uśmiechnięty i promienieje radością, co sprawia, że z takim człowiekiem chce się rozmawiać. - Możecie zostać tak długo jak tylko będziecie tego potrzebowały - powiedział Czkawka uśmiechnięty i ścisnął moją dłoń. Bardzo się cieszę, że te sprawy tak się potoczyły. Może i te dwa tygodnie były dla mnie bolesne, tak samo jak dla Czkawki. Zdaje mi się, że te dni co mnie ignorował i mnie odrzucał były sprawką mojego kuzyna. Czkawka mnie kochał i pewnie uznał, że Max jest moim chłopakiem. Rozdział XXIII 'Perspektywa Czkawki' DWA DNI PÓŹNIEJ, SOBOTA - Astrid! - krzyknąłem do swojej dziewczyny. Pani Hofferson mieszka na razie w naszym pokoju dla gości, a ja dzielę pokój razem z Astrid. Ona śpi na moim łóżku, a ja na materacu obok. Po schodach zbiegła blondynka ubrana w białe rurki i T-shirt z napisem "Selfie". Włosy miała spięte w wysokiego kucyka, a grzywka - jak zwykle zresztą - była wypuszczona i zakrywała jej kawałek lewego oka. - Przepraszam, że tak długo - chwyciła swoją torbę i ubrała szybko na siebie kurtkę. Podeszła do mnie i pocałowała w policzek. - Zgaduję... Szczerbatek? - zaśmiałem się, biorąc z komody kluczyki do auta. - Bingo - zaśmiała się. Wyszliśmy z domu, kierując się do garażu. Pojechaliśmy do szkoły. *** Do budynku weszliśmy śmiejąc się o trzymając razem za ręce. Jestem ciekaw reakcji uczniów. Nikt nie wie o naszym związku. Gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi i weszliśmy przez nie, wszystkie pary oczu powędrowały na nas. A ja uśmiechałem się jak jakiś debil, gładząc kciukiem delikatną dłoń Astrid. Przeleciałem szybko wzrokiem po twarzach wszystkich uczniów. Dziewczyny i chłopaki - którzy mają swoje drugie połówki - uśmiechali się, jakby cieszyli się naszym szczęściem. A ci, którzy są singlami... eh... Chłopaki patrzyli na mnie wrogo, a Astrid dziewczyny pożerały wzrokiem. Ale mimo tego debilny uśmiech nie zszedł mi z twarzy. - Co się tak szczerzysz? - uśmiechnęła się Astrid, gdy zmierzaliśmy w kierunku "naszego" okna. - A nie mam powodów? - uśmiechnąłem się, całując ją w policzek. - Masz, masz - zaśmiała się. Zrobiłem głupią minę, co wywołało jeszcze większą u niej falę śmiechu. Szturchnąłem ją lekko w bok. Jestem najszczęśliwszy na świecie. Moją dziewczyną jest najładniejsza w szkole, w mieście, w województwie, w kraju, na kontynencie, na świecie, we wszechświecie Astrid Hofferson! Każdy chłopak chciałby być na moim miejscu. Czym mi się zasłużyło by dla niej nim (chłopakiem) był? Co ja w sobie takiego mam, że się to spodobało mojej księżniczce, mojemu aniołkowi, mojemu skarbowi? Chciałbym spędzić z nią resztę życia. Być osobą, której zawsze się będzie mogła wyżalić, do której będzie mogła się przytulić, którą będzie mogła pocałować, którą będzie bezgranicznie kochać. Ja właśnie chcę być tą osobą. Chcę ją chronić, mieć tylko dla siebie. Gdybym mógł to bym ją złożył i schował do jakiegoś kufra ze skarbami. Żeby tylko zawsze była przy mnie i nigdy nie zniknęła. Ale chyba to było by bez sensu. Czasem myślę, że to tylko piękny sen, że ona nie może być prawdziwa, że gdy tylko otworzę oczy ona zniknie. Lecz dopóki czuję jej dotyk, wierzę, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie mocny ścisk, a potem drugi ścisk i śmiech mojej dziewczyny. Wróciłem na ziemię. - Staryy - ten pierwszy ścisk należał do Śledzika, który mnie prawie udusił. - Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem! - a ten drugi do Mieczyka. - Co wiedziałeś? - spytałem nie będąc w temacie. - Właśnie nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do siostry. Spojrzałem zdziwiony na Astrid, która ze śmiechem poszła usiąść na parapecie obok przygnębionej Heathery. Ruszyłem za swoją dziewczyną i oparłem się obok niej na ścianie. As chciała za wszelką cenę pocieszyć przyjaciółkę, ale gdy spytała się co się stało, Heathera spojrzała najpierw na nią, potem na mnie i odeszła bez słowa. O co jej mogło chodzić? Korzystając z tego, że miejsce na parapecie się zwolniło, usiadłem. Astrid od razu położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. Uśmiechnąłem się, łapiąc jej dłoń i zwróciłem się do blondyna kłócącego się z siostrą: - Kiedy zaczynamy treningi? Mieczyk stanął wyprostowany i spojrzał się na mnie zdziwiony. Oberwał od siostry w głowę, po czym odpłacił się jej tym samym i poszedł do mnie, zostawiając za sobą Szpadkę. - Po co treningi? - spytał. - Noo... W kwietniu mamy mistrzostwa z koszykówki, nie? Trzeba zacząć trenować, mało czasu zostało - powiedziałem. - Ty jesteś kapitanem, zwołaj drużynę i ustalmy wspólnie - wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po plecak, ponieważ zadzwonił dzwonek. Zdziwiły mnie jego słowa. Chyba pierwszy raz powiedział coś mądrego. Zeskoczyłem z parapetu, łapiąc swój plecak. Astrid zawiesiła torbę i ruszyliśmy w stronę naszej sali, trzymając się za ręce. Lekcja była nudna, w końcu to wychowawcza. Nauczyciel coś pisał w dzienniku, a wszyscy robili co chcieli. Całą lekcję rozmawiałem z Astrid, siedzieliśmy razem. Znów się dziś wszyscy poprzesiadali, ale za dużo by wymieniać kto z kim siedzi, bo nasza klasa liczy dwadzieścia osiem osób. Teraz ja i As siedzimy w ostatniej ławce w środkowym rzędzie, ale to tylko na godzinie z wychowawcą i matematyce. Choć na pewno będę z nią siedział na wszystkich lekcjach, ale nie zawsze w tej samej ławce co tu. Smark zaczepił mnie na chwilę i chciał pogadać na przerwie. Z lekkim wahaniem się zgodziłem. Umówiliśmy się przy oknie na końcu szkoły. - To czego chcesz? - spytałem oschle. - A ona musi tu być? - wskazał ruchem głowy blondynkę stojącą za mną. - Nie pasuje Ci coś? - Nie, wszystko okey - mruknął. - Wie? Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, karcąc się w myślach, bo nie powiedziałem swojej dziewczynie o bardzo istotnej rzeczy. - Nie - pokręciłem głową na boki. Astrid złapała mnie za rękę i odwróciła do tyłu, zmuszając mnie do spojrzenia na nią. - O czym nie wiem, Czkawka? - spytała, a z jej oczu wyczytałem dwa uczucia: trochę gniewu i zmartwienie. - O czymś, o czym nikt nie wie - ścisnąłem jej dłoń. Rozdział XXIV 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Ja nie chcę wyjawiać Astrid mojej tajemnicy. Ja nie chcę nikomu nic mówić na ten temat. Wstydzę się tego okropnie. To takie krępujące... i żenujące... i megaa nieprawdopodobne. Gdybym komuś o tym powiedział, ta osoba wyśmiałaby mi się w twarz, mówiąc jednocześnie "Ty jaja se ze mnie robisz?"... Tak. Ale Astrid jest moją dziewczyną i powinniśmy mówić sobie wszystko. Gdyby nie Sączysmark to by nie wiedziała o istnieniu mojej tajemnicy. Astrid stała i patrzyła się na mnie, cierpliwie wyczekując informacji na temat tego mojego okropnego sekretu. Jej oczy wyrażały trochę złości - pewnie dlatego, że nic o tym nie wie, a ja jej nic nie powiedziałem. Widać było też ciekawość i przerażenie, jakby to miało dotyczyć jej, pff... Nie. Usłyszałem cichy śmiech Sączysmarka. Astrid wyjrzała za mnie i posłała mu groźnie spojrzenie. Ja również odwróciłem się w jego stronę. Powiedział do mnie bezgłośnie: Boisz się. Nie boję się tego powiedzieć, ja się wstydzę. Skrzywiłem się i spojrzałem na Astrid, która powoli traciła cierpliwość. Nie dziwię się. Nikt nie jest cierpliwy, gdy w grę wchodzę ja. Łatwo do mnie stracić cierpliwość. Złapałem Astrid za ręce i podniosłem je troszkę do góry. - Ja nie chciałem mówić tego, nie dlatego że się bałem, bo się nie bałem - powiedziałem. - Ja się tego wstydziłem. - Czego się wstydzisz? - spytała cicho Astrid. Spuściłem głowę, ale As złapała mnie za podbródek i podniosła lekko do góry. Westchnąłem. - Sączysmark jest moim kuzynem - prosto z mostu. Twarz Astrid skamieniała, a po chwili blondynka wybuchła śmiechem. Zareagowała tak jak przypuszczałem. - Nie rób sobie jaj - zaśmiała się, ale gdy zobaczyła poważny wyraz mojej twarzy... - Nie żartujesz? - Nie - pokiwałem głową przecząco. - O matko.. - chwyciła się za głowę - Masz przerąbane. Zaśmiałem się głupio, kręcąc głową na boki. Objąłem swoją dziewczynę ramieniem i ruszyliśmy w stronę sali gimnastycznej, dokładniej szatni. Mam teraz W-F, a As ma okienko. - Ej! Mieliśmy pogadać! - krzyczał do mnie Sączysmark. - Pogadamy po lekcjach! - odkrzyczałem. Astrid uśmiechnęła się. Uwielbiam kiedy się uśmiecha. - To co robimy po szkole ? - zapytałem otwierając drzwi, przez które właśnie wkroczyliśmy na hol. - Nie wiem - wzruszyła ramionami - Jakieś propozycje? Zrobiłem minę zamyśleńca i odparłem: - Kino? - Zgoda, ale jaki film? - spytała. - Jaki tylko chcesz. Astrid zamyśliła się. Wyjrzała przez okno obok którego przechodziliśmy, a za nim było widać szkolne boisko. - Może pójdziemy na Zbuntowaną? - spytała. - Dobrze - pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy. - Ale przecież miałeś po lekcjach rozmawiać o czymś ze Smarkiem - westchnęła. - Przełożę to - zaśmiałem się. - Ha ha - wywróciła oczami. Zdziwiłem się, unosząc brew. - Czkawka, a jeśli chodziło mu o coś ważnego? - Ty jesteś dla mnie ważniejsza - przyciągnąłem ją do siebie, całując lekko. Astrid pokręciła głową na boki, gdy właśnie wchodziłem do szatni. *** Astrid siedziała na trybunach z telefonem w ręku. Co chwila podnosiła go do góry i opuszczała w dół, uśmiechając się do siebie. Nie spuszczała wzroku z ekranu złotego Samsunga. Pokręciłem głową z westchnieniem. Ah, ten XXI wiek i niepowstrzymanie rozwijająca się technologia... Nie powiem, ja też dużo siedzę - oczywiście nie dosłownie! - na telefonie i różnych forach społecznościowych, ale moja Astriś troszeczkę przesadza. Muszę jej to ograniczyć, he he. Zrobiłem wyczerpującą rozgrzewkę, czasem trzeba pomęczyć chłopaków. Wuefista trochę się spóźnił z powodu jakiegoś tam spotkania. Szybko zrobiliśmy zbiórkę i zaczęliśmy grę w koszykówkę. Pan Mattison (tak, wymyśliłam nazwisko xd), na którego mówimy "Wodzu" postawił ostatnio właśnie na koszykówkę, a wpłynęło na to to, że mamy coraz mniej czasu do mistrzostw. Wszyscy się bardzo ucieszyliśmy z takiej decyzji, ponieważ dawno nie było tej dyscypliny na naszym W-F'ie. Jakieś trzy tygodnie. Jakieś dziesięć minut przed dzwonkiem wuefista zawołał nas do siebie. Siedział na trybunach w pierwszym rzędzie. Złapałem się prawą ręką za tył głowy, a drugą podradłem się . Zerknąłem kątem oka na As, która znów trzymała telefon w górze. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok. Po chwili znów telefon opuściła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, podnosząc wzrok na mnie. Przesłała mi całusa i znów spojrzała na telefon. Przeniosłem wzrok na nauczyciela, który właśnie zaczął z nami omawiać kiedy możemy mieć dodatkowe treningi i gdzie one się będą odbywać. Umówiliśmy się tak, że w czwartki, piątki i soboty treningi będą u mnie za domem, a w resztę dni tygodnia oprócz niedzieli będą się one odbywały na sali gimnastycznej po lekcjach. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Ja razem z innymi chłopakami skierowaliśmy się do szatni. Zanim wyszedłem za drzwi sali gimnastycznej, kątem oka zobaczyłem jak Astrid wstaje i chwyta swoją czerwoną torbę. - Astrid - powiedziałem wychodząc z szatni przebrany. Blondynka schowała szybko telefon do kieszeni i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Co ty robiłaś tam na hali z tym telefonem? - zaśmiałem się. As westchnęła zrezygnowana. - Robiłam Ci zdjęcia - uśmiechnęła się szerzej, a po chwili wybuchła śmiechem. - Po co? - spytałem zdziwiony. - Na ekran blokady i tapetę - wzruszyła ramionami. Złapałem ją za rękę i zaczęliśmy iść w stronę sali polonistycznej. - Przypomnij mi bym to samo zrobił - zaśmiałem się. - Pokaż te zdjęcia! - Nie. - Pokaż! - A masz! - powiedziała głośniej wciskając mi swój telefon do ręki. Na ekranie blokady byłem ja. Skaczący z piłką do kosza. - Nawet nie wiesz ile razy próbowałam zrobić to zdjęcie - westchnęła. - Wpisz hasło - wywróciłem oczami podając jej telefon. Szybko wpisała i z powrotem mi go oddała. Na tapecie byłem również ja. Tym razem zdjęcie było robione podczas rozmowy z wuefistą. Trzymałem się wtedy jedną ręką za głowę i patrzyłem się w stronę As z uśmiechem na ustach. - Ale po co ci jestem ja na tapecie? - zaśmiałem się. As wywróciła oczami. - Bo chcę mieć swojego słodziaka zawsze przy sobie - przytuliła się do mnie, a mnie zrobiło się ciepło na duszy. Nagle wszystkie obawy powróciły. Boję się, że ją stracę. Kiedyś, to znaczy dwa dni temu, przez moją głupotę prawie tak się stało. Choć z jednej strony wyszło to na dobre i doprowadziło do tego, że teraz jesteśmy razem. Ale... Jeśli znów popełnię taką głupotę? Jeśli Astrid mi nie wybaczy? Moje życie byłoby zrujnowane. Gdyby tak się stało wskoczyłbym pod pociąg lub Bóg wie co. Nie popełnię tego samego błędu, obiecuję! - Ale przecież chodzimy razem do szkoły, do tej samej klasy, nawet przez jakiś czas będziemy mieszkać razem, więc zawsze jestem przy tobie. W taki razie po co ci to? - zaśmiałem się. Astrid szturchnęła mnie w bok. - Właśnie. Przez jakiś czas - powiedziała podkreślając trzy ostatnie słowa. Rozdział XXV 'Perspektywa Czkawki' - Ugh - jęknąłem czując, jak pazury mojego psa wbijają mi się w brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Po chwili miałem mokrą twarz i usłyszałem cichy śmiech. - Szczerbatku... - przekręciłem się na brzuch, nie otwierając oczu i powoli zacząłem od nowa zasypiać z głową schowaną w poduszce. Dostałem z kopniaka w bok. - Auć! - krzyknąłem podnosząc się. O framugę drzwi stała oparta blondyna z włosami spiętymi w wysokiego kucyka, a ubrana była w szarą bluzę z napisem "No chodź przytul się. Wiem, że chcesz." i ciemne jeansy. Podniosłem się z mojego "łóżka", to znaczy z materacu, na którym teraz śpię, gdyż pewna wspaniała osóbka zajmuje moje łóżko, za którym zaczynam tęsknić. Więc tak jak mówiłem, wstałem. Podszedłem do swojej dziewczyny i przytuliłem z uśmiechem. - A co ci się stało? - zaśmiała się. - No przecież pisze - wskazałem na jej bluzę ze śmiechem. - Ale nie pozwól by inni cię przytulali. - Spokojnie - uśmiechnęła się i mnie pocałowała. - Ubieraj się szybko, bo śniadanie stygnie. Spojrzałem na zegarek w telefonie. Już ósma! - Czemu mnie wcześniej nie obudziłaś?! Spóźnimy się! - powiedziałem. - Nie - pokręciła głową. - Nie ma historii, bo nauczycielka jest chora. - Taaaak! Moje marzenia się spełniły! - wrzasnąłem szczęśliwy. Astrid pokręciła głową ze śmiechem. - Masz pięć minut, słodziaku - poczochrała mi włosy i wyszła z pokoju, zabierając ze sobą mojego psa. Jak ja lubię jak ona tak do mnie mówi. Podszedłem do szafy i wyciągnąłem z niej dresowe szare spodnie i zwykły biały T-shirt. Bez żadnych napisów, czysty biały T-shirt. Poszedłem do łazienki. Ubrałem się, umyłem na szybko włosy i zbiegłem po schodach na dół do kuchni. Na stole leżały trzy talerze, a na nich były naleśniki oblane syropem klonowym. Niekontrolowanie oblizałem wargi, patrząc na nasze śniadanie. Usłyszałem ciche śmiechy blondynek i od razu się otrząsnąłem. Usiadłem na swoim miejscu, Astrid obok mnie, a na przeciwko As usiadła jej mama. Szybko wszystko zjedliśmy. Zanim wyszliśmy z domu, wsypałem Szczerbowi karmy do miski. *w szkole* Staliśmy pod salą obok siebie i śmialiśmy się, gdy usłyszałem swoje imię. Nie zdążyłem nawet zobaczyć kto je wymawia, bo przed oczami przeleciały mi rude włosy i jakaś dziewczyna rzuciła mi się na szyję. Spojrzałem zmieszany na Astrid, która była wyraźnie nie zadowolona. Wręcz prawie kipiało od niej złością... - Tak za tobą tęskniłam! - powiedziała rudowłosa - Eee, ja cię znam? - spytałem odsuwając od siebie dziewczynę. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem jej twarz. - Róża? - No a kto niby? No ja! - uśmiechnęła się, ale mnie nie było do śmiechu. Astrid przysunęła się do mnie bliżej i położyła swoją dłoń na moim ramieniu. Zerknąłem na nią kątem oka. Wyglądała tak stanowczo, a jednocześnie słodko i niebezpiecznie. To jest właśnie ona. Broni swojego i zawsze walczy do samego końca. To moja Astriś. Moja kochana Astriś. Uśmiechnąłem się na myśl o tym, że to ona jest moją dziewczyną. - A to kto? - spytała oschle Róża, na którą właśnie przeniosłem wzrok. Miałem się odezwać, ale As mnie wyprzedziła. - Jestem dziewczyną Czkawki - wsunęła dłoń w moją, a ja ją mocno ścisnąłem. Astrid minimalnie i ledwo widocznie uśmiechnęła się w reakcji na mój gest. - Kim ty jesteś? - spytała zwracając się do Róży. - Byłą dziewczyną Czkawki. Chciałabym do niego wrócić i jestem pewna, że on w głębi duszy chce tego samego - powiedziała pewna siebie rudowłosa. Nie powstrzymałem się i wybuchłem śmiechem. Zakryłem drugą ręką twarz, żeby tylko nie patrzeć na tą idiotkę. - Co cię tak bawi? - Róża zwróciła się do mnie. - Zgadza się, byłaś moją dziewczyną w trzeciej gimnazjum. Zapomniałaś dlaczego z tobą zerwałem? Czy może tego nie wiesz? Myślałaś, że wszystko o mnie wiesz, a tak naprawdę to nie wiedziałaś nic. Zawsze za mnie decydowałaś. Głupi byłem, że z tobą chodziłem - parsknąłem, obejmując ramieniem swoją dziewczynę. Astrid położyła głowę na moim ramieniu i przytuliła się do mnie. Rozdział XXVI 'Perspektywa Astrid' Dziewczyna stała i wlepiała wzrok w oczy mojego chłopaka. Tylko ja mam prawo tak na niego patrzeć! Czyżbym była zazdrosna? Pff... nie. No dobrze, może trochę, ale... no jak mam być niezazdrosna, gdy śliczna dziewczyna chce odzyskać swojego byłego, a mojego obecnego chłopaka? Nie wytrzymałam. Chciałam do niej podejść, ale Czkawka mnie zatrzymał za co byłam mu wdzięczna, bo gdyby nerwy mi puściły to... nie ręczę za siebie. - Coś jeszcze? - powiedziałam niemiło. - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że ja się nie poddam tak łatwo i odzyskam go, a ty mi na drodze nie staniesz - warknęła. - Od teraz chodzimy do tej samej szkoły, ale niestety ja należę do III c. W waszej klasie nie było już dla mnie miejsca - powiedziała i odeszła. Zsunęłam się po ścianie i opadłam na podłogę chowając twarz w dłoniach. Poczułam dłoń Czkawki na moim kolanie. - Ja nie chcę cię stracić - szepnęłam przytulając się do niego. - Nie stracisz mnie - objął mnie mocniej. - Ona jest piękna, a ja? Co najmniej przeciętna. - Ty myślisz, że ja patrzę na wygląd? - zdziwił się. Nie chciałam, żeby tak to odebrał. - Czkawka... - nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i pocałował. *** - Serio? - spojrzałam zdziwiona na Czkawkę. Mój chłopak dopiero jakieś dziesięć minut temu wrócił do domu. Wziął prysznic, a teraz siedzi na kanapie z kubkiem wypełnionym gorącym kakao w rękach i przykryty kocykiem, oglądając Teletubisie. - Weź wyłącz ten horror! - krzyknął po dwóch minutach oglądania. Wziął łyk napoju i wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę, prosząc o pilot. Przełączył na Disney Channel, na którym właśnie leciał film pt. "Cloud 9". Miał przełączyć, ale nie pozwoliłam mu na to. - Zostaw! - krzyknęłam podekscytowana. - Uwielbiam ten film, tak jak Luke'a Benwarda! - usiadłam obok Czkawki na kanapie przykrywając się kocykiem. Wzięłam w dłonie swój kubek z gorącym kakao, Czkawka objął mnie ramieniem i zaczęliśmy oglądać. Oboje się chyba przeziębiliśmy. Ja to głównie dlatego, że chodzę za lekko ubrana jak na zimę, Czkawka też dlatego, ale również powodem jego przeziębienia jest to, że wraca do domu po treningach cały mokry i w koszulce z krótkim rękawem. Uwielbiam snowboard, uwielbiam zimę, uwielbiam Luke'a Benwarda, uwielbiam Dove Cameron, uwielbiam miłość, uwielbiam Cloud 9, uwielbiam Disney'owskie filmy! - Przyznam, fajny był ten film - powiedział Czkawka po obejrzeniu. - Fajny? Fajny?! FAJNY?! Ten film jest wspaniały! Ja go uwielbiam - uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - Tak jak Luke'a - dodałam ciszej śmiejąc się. Sama nie wiem ile razy powtarzałam, że go uwielbiam. - Eej, tylko nie zostaw mnie dla niego - zaśmiał się Czkawka, pijąc kakao. Walnęłam go w ramię, a on się zakrztusił. Zaczęłam się śmiać, gdy w tym momencie drzwi do domu otworzyły się z hukiem. Oboje szybko odwróciliśmy się w stronę wejścia. Na progu stał mój ojciec. W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Czkawka podnosząc się z kanapy, poprawił kaptur swojej bluzy i spokojnie, jakby nigdy nic, zaczął podchodzić po mojego ojca. Szybko uciekłam po schodach do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Szczerbatek śpiący na łóżku Czkawki, podskoczył i zaczął mnie obserwować. Usiadłam na podłogę, opierając się plecami o szare ściany. Pies podszedł do mnie i położył swój łeb na moich kolanach. Zaczęłam go głaskać. 'Perspektywa Czkawki ' - Do widzenia panu - wypchnąłem ojca As za drzwi. - Wpuść mnie małolacie! - krzyknął. - Astrid nie chce pana widzieć! - Zatrzasnąłem mu drzwi przed nosem i zamknąłem na wszystkie zamki. Westchnąłem i pobiegłem na górę sprawdzić, co u Astrid. Jej ojciec jest chory! Idiota jakiś... Wpadłem do pokoju i prawie przewróciłem się o mojego psa. Na szczęście zdążyłem złapać równowagę. Wypuściłem powietrze uśmiechając się słabo, na widok roztrzęsionej Astrid. Chciałem dodać jej tym gestem choć odrobinę otuchy. Wiedziałem, że to niewiele da, ale zawsze coś. Usiadłem obok niej i przytuliłem mocno. - Czuję, że czegoś mi nie powiedziałaś - szepnąłem. - Tak? - spytała łamiącym się głosem. - Skąd? - Przeczucie - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Nie mylisz się - zaczęła się bawić ściągaczami od swoich dresowych spodni. - Boo... Mój ojciec od dawna pił, rodzice z tego powodu zaczęli się coraz częściej kłócić, aż doprowadziło to do tego, co miało miejsce... no, wtedy co ci powiedziałam - westchnęła. Rozdział XXVII 'Perspektywa Czkawki' Cztery miesiące później, kwiecień... Wiele się zmieniło przez ostatnie cztery miesiące. Astrid razem z mamą kupiły dom na przeciwko nas, więc daleko do swojej dziewczyny nie mam, zresztą tak jak ona. Sączysmark mnie przeprosił i żyjemy w zgodzie, ale nie ma szans, by było tak jak wcześniej. Wiosna opanowała nasze miasto, pożegnaliśmy przeklętą zimę, której miałem dość przez te wszystkie przykre wspomnienia odbywające się w zimowych miesiącach. Urodziny Astrid zbliżają się wielkimi krokami, bo już w maju, a ja nie wiem co mam jej kupić. A jutro na mistrzostwa jedziemy do Poznania. Super... Z jednego końca Polski do drugiego. Wyjeżdżamy jutro, ale mistrzostwa są za cztery dni. Trener, wuefista, wodzu czy jak go tam nazywamy (xd) chce byśmy zaaklimatyzowali się w nowym miejscu i wszystko obejrzeli. Jadą z nami cheerleaderki, a w skład nich wchodzą: moja Astriś, Szpadka, Heathera, Róża i inne dziewczyny. W sumie... teraz jak na to patrzeć to niewiele się zmieniło. Teraz jestem w trakcie pakowania. W końcu to jedziemy na trzy-cztery dni, trzeba się przygotować. Jutro wyjeżdżamy o 5:00, a jest 20:00. Jeszcze dziewięć godzin do wyjazdu... Ale jestem podekscytowany! Ciężko ćwiczyliśmy przez ostatnie miesiące i mam nadzieję, że wrócimy do domu z pucharem, który zalśni w szkolnej witrynie z pucharami, medalami, nagrodami, które kiedykolwiek nasze liceum zdobyło. Nasz trener posiada w nas wielkie nadzieje, a ja chcę sprawić, żeby był z nas dumny. I tak będzie! A ja się o to postaram! Kondycję mamy perfekcyjną, nie męczymy się w ogóle, opanowanie piłki mamy w jednym palcu, a wygraną w kieszeni. Telefon, leżący na piłce ze statuetkami i kilkoma pucharami sportowymi, zawibrował. Obejrzałem się przez ramię i wrzuciłem do torby swój złożony czarny T-shirt. Chwyciłem niebieski telefon i odczytałem wiadomość od Astrid. A: Gotowy? Cz: Prawie... a ty? Jak tam moja cheerleaderka? xd A: Pff... Cz: Skarbie... ♥ A: Co? -,,-'' '''Cz:' A nic. xd A: Aaaa idź. ;d Ja już jestem prawie spakowana, ale błagam, obudź mnie jutro, bo znając mnie nie wstanę. xd Cz: Oke xd *** Godzina 4:30, a Astrid i ja jesteśmy już gotowi i właśnie jemy śniadanie w mojej kuchni. Moi rodzice też nie śpią, choć dziś mama ma wolne, a tata idzie do pracy po południu. Uznali, że te ostatnie pół godziny muszą spędzić z synem, bo go przez kilka dni nie będzie. Ja tam się ciszę, że będę mógł odpocząć od ciągłych kazań taty i nadopiekuńczości mamy. Jeszcze pół godziny i uwolnię się od domowej atmosfery. Na kilka dni odetnę się od życia w Berk i poznam smak życia w Poznaniu. Tylko pytanie... Jak ja wytrzymam dziesięć godzin drogi? Już widzę jak to Astrid wytrzyma... Będzie słuchała w kółko piosenek jakiegoś duetu, Barsa i Melody'ego. Eh, kobiety. Po domu rozszedł się zagłuszony odgłos klaksonu, który sprawił, że każdy odruchowo spojrzał się na drzwi wejściowe, nawet Szczerbatek leżący obok moich nóg, jakby wiedział, że zostawiam go na kilka dni samego. Wymieniłem szybko z Astrid nic nie znaczące - w sensie nie znaczyły niczego specjalnego - spojrzenia i oboje wstaliśmy, by odnieść puste miski po miodowych płatkach z mlekiem. Ruszyliśmy na korytarz. Założyłem buty i w rękę wziąłem swoją czarną, rozsuwaną bluzę i chwyciłem dwie walizki z ubraniami. Mama przytuliła mnie na pożegnanie, a tata poklepał po plecach. Wyszedłem na dwór, by schować bagaże do niewielkiego autokaru. Był pusty, tylko trener i kierowca byli w środku, a poza nimi to ani jednej żywej duszy. Niedługo po mnie z domu wyszła Astrid ubrana w swoją białą bluzę i granatowe Conversy. Weszliśmy uśmiechnięci do wnętrza autobusu i ruszyliśmy na tył pojazdu, ja zająłem miejsce obok okna po prawej stronie, a Astrid zaraz przy mnie. Oboje sięgnęliśmy po komórki, ja do kieszeni, a As do swojej czerwonej torby Pumy. Wyciągnęła z niej od razu dwie pary białych słuchawek, a jedną z nich dała mi. Wetknęliśmy sobie je jednocześnie do uszu i - tak jak się tego spodziewałem - Astrid włączyła piosenki tego BAM'u... skrót od Barsa i Melody'ego. Boże! Co ona ze mną zrobiła?! Tera, ja ciągle o nich gadam. Czkawka, Czkawka, Czkawka, przestań! Strzeliłem facepalma i włączyłem jakąś przypadkową piosenkę. Astrid zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać, a ja wystawiłem jej język, udając obrażonego. Żądając przeprosin, nastawiłem policzek. Astrid zachichotała i zaczęła zbliżać swoje usta do mojego policzka, gdy, niespodziewanie, przekręciłem głowę i moja dziewczyna pocałowała mnie w usta. Szybko się odsunęła oburzona, wyciągając słuchawki z uszu. Zaśmiałem się, podążając za jej śladem. - Jesteś niemożliwy - mruknęła patrząc się na mnie. - Dzięki - wyszczerzyłem zęby w uśmiechu. Blondynka szarpnęła mnie za koszulkę i pocałowała krótko, po czym wróciła do poprzedniej czynności, czyli słuchania muzyki. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Autobus ruszył pod dom innych zawodników i cheerleaderek. Warto kontynuować jeszcze bloga? ;c Nexty -----> poniedziałek - piątek. Czasem może w weekend, ale zwykle nie mam czasu. Brak nexta ------> brak: czasu, dostępu do kompa, internetu. DZIĘKUJĘ ZA 600 KOMENTARZY! ♥ Proszę! Udostępnijcie moje opko gdzie się da! :D To dla mnie ważne. ♥ POTRZEBUJĘ MOTYWACJI Z WASZEJ STRONY! :3 : Byłeś, byłaś tu? Czytałeś, czytałaś? Podobało się? Zostaw ślad! Napisz komentarz. ;3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone